Rune Factory Frontier - A New Generation
by BlackCatSasuke
Summary: It's been almost 300 years, and a new generation rises. Who would have thought that this young man would have such an amazing past. Chapter 22 out now.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackCatSasuke (Jesús): "Hey everyone, my name is Jesús for those of you that don't know…or at least care…but anyway this is my, officially, third story although this is my second mainstream story and first on this series, Rune Factory. I hope you all enjoy it and well here it goes." [Disclaimer] "I do not own the Rune Factory Series or any other references given in this story, such as anime or manga. This is just fan-based so please for the love of Kami and all else that is Holy and you all believe in…Please don't sue me…"**

Ch. 1

Raguna POV

How many years has it been? I don't know. But everyone keeps saying that everything started back on my Great-Great grandfather's time. Maybe a bit over two-hundred years? I have no idea. My name is Raguna Strife and I'm part of the 4th generation of this place. "What is this place?" you may ask; well back in my Great-Great grandfather's day it was called the Village of Trampoli. But now, since it's about three times the space it had, everyone calls it Trampoli Metropolis due to the new Sky scrapers and the fact that some Sainte-Coquille family made their company headquarters here.

Anyway everyone says that I look just like my Great-Great grandfather and so I was named after him, but I really think it was my parents putting their names together; my dad's name is Ragna and my mom's name is Luna, I put two and two together and got 22...it makes sense. I am currently 15, almost 16 in fact, in about 4 days and what luck I have that is also the same day school starts…darn it…

"Hey son! Come over here." My father said to me from the living room while he turned the TV off.

"What is it dad? Anything you need me to take care off?" I asked since it's rare for my dad to simply call me out for a simple hi.

"Well, well as sharp as always aren't you? It really isn't much I was just wondering about something." He continued

"Well what is it?" I asked again

"Well your B-day is in exactly four days from right about now, and I remembered that videogame you really like that you said you wanted to get but was released on the 3rd day after your B-day." My father said again

"Where are you going with this dad?" I asked a little curious and excited to where it was going.

"Well I did some research and it turns out that right on the day of your B-day there will be a contest playing that game on a PVP tournament. The winner takes an early special edition of the game signed by everyone who worked on the game and many more goods." My dad once again informed and made another pause.

"And…?" I asked really anxious to hear what he was gonna say.

"Well I talked it over with your mom and after a lot of convincing; she agreed to let you into the tournament. She said "I'll allow it just because is his B-day but he still has to go to school that day"" My father finished his explaining.

"Alright!" I yelled when my dad gave me the punch-line of the topic. "That is so awesome!"

"Well I also did a little research and found out that they are gonna add a new mode on the game, not exactly a new mode in the game but more of a new way to play it, which by the way is going to be the tournament's play-mode." My dad started again "it's going to be a new full dive VR game, the system is called Linker, and it's a helmet or pair of glasses you put on that will send you…"

"They're gonna use Linker?" I interrupted

"Yeah! You've heard of it?" my dad asked a little surprised

"Dad, everyone is talking about it. I'm no exception. Linker is the First system that completely let's people go into the game and they feel everything that happens in the game." I explained

"It seems you already knew about Linker then. Well get more excited, the winner of the tournament doesn't just win the new game but also a Brand new set of Linker with all accessories and you can even Custom order it." My dad finished again.

"T-this…This is unreal. This is too awesome, thanks dad for giving me this chance. It is probably the best present ever…" I said "…next to the gift of life" I added feeling a chill down my spine as my mom glared at me from the kitchen.

"I'm Glad you like the present son, but I don't want you to get hurt ok. If whatever happens in this game really happens to you then it is really dangerous." My mom said this time "Also both of you get ready, lunch is almost ready." My mom added and my dad and I went to the dining table. As we were having dinner my parents started watching the news…

[And now we bring to you the most recent news. An Old set of Ruins name The Green Ruins over 100 years ago have been re-discovered after many natural disasters that blocked the entrance and restrained access to them. At first everyone thought they would make it a Tour area, but the fact that there are few monsters has made it a little too dangerous for that idea. But the place is opened for young people who seek some sort of challenge or exercise. So, get your weapon of choice and go if you wish to have some thrills young people.] The News caster said

'What!? That's it!' I thought to myself

"I can't believe they decided to open that as just some sort of attraction." My father said

"Didn't your grandfather say it was actually more dangerous that people gave the place credit? I can't believe them." My mother added

"Yeah my grandfather said he never made it to the so called Boss Gate. The only person ever to actually make it there and not just once but multiple times was Great Gramps Raguna." Dad said and then realization hit me.

I was named after my Great-Great Grandfather and I had a surprising quick learning ability for any type of weapon or activity, some even called me a genius. Also I manage to befriend a Silver Wolf, which is said to be one of the most ferocious monsters that although aren't very strong they always attack in groups and are very fast.

"Father, Mother, Would you please allow me to go there?" I asked them

"What are you crazy?!" My mother yelled terrified.

"Please, this would work for me as both a learning experience and also as training for the upcoming tournament." I countered

"You are not going! It was hard enough for me to let you go to the tournament." My mom yelled back

"I can take Kin with me. She'd help me." I said referring to my Silver Wolf.

"Raguna!" My father said seriously. He never called me by my name unless he meant Business. "Do you really want to go?" he asked again and I nodded yes "Then go. If you want to do something, then just do it. I'm not saying you can start doing drugs or anything like that, but if you want to take up on some activity or go somewhere then just go and don't even ask." My father said again and then stood up and walked out of the room. "Meet me in the back yard in ten minutes." He finished and left the room. My mother and I stayed silent then she started crying and a smile crawled onto her face.

"Go honey. Follow what your heart tells you to do and also what your mind thinks you should." My mother said and made a serene expression I had never seen on her face.

"Yes." I said and walked out of the house.

I walked to the backyard and started looking around looking for my dad, whom I couldn't find anywhere.

"Um…dad?" I asked a little loud.

"In here." My dad replied from inside the toolshed.

I walked into the tool shed and still didn't see my father. "Dad?" I asked again

"Just walk in here." He replied and then when I walked into the toolshed the door closed, the light turned on and I saw where my dad was. Underground. He was inside a secret compartment on the shed.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe

"We call this the Raguna Room." My dad said

"Sounds Original…" I said sarcastically and my dad slapped me on the back of the head.

"You will have respect of this place..." My father started in a serious tone "…this room was secretly built by your great-great grandfather or so has been told in our family. In here you will find some things that might help you on what you want and some that might prove a theory my father had when you were born."

"Gramps? Can I hear about it?"

"My father said, from point one that you were born, that you were Great Gramps' reincarnation. Everyone thought he was going crazy so he never talked to anyone about it again…at least, not openly. He only told a few people about his theory, one of them was me." My dad started "he explained to me how your great-great gramps was personality wise and the fact that he could pick up on anything as quickly as just a matter of seconds. That no matter what it was he did, it was like second nature to him. Weather it was farming or searching through dungeons, fishing or cooking. He could do anything." My dad finished

"And why do you all think I'm his reincarnation?" I asked

"Son. How would you hold that?" my father asked pointing at weird looking long sword.

"Well, is not how would I hold it but more what would I do with it?" I said and picked it up and split the long sword into two thinner and much lighter swords.

"How did you know it was a double blade? And also how to split it apart?" my dad asked a bit surprised but happy

"I…I didn't." I replied

"Also if I said, attack that monster, what's happens to the monster?" My dad asked

"Well I know they won't die they'll go to this place called the First Forest." I replied

"Do you know what the First Forest is?" my dad asked me again

"Well…yeah" I replied

"Did anyone ever told you about it?" my dad asked again

"No…"

"That is all knowledge that comes directly to you through an invisible connection to the pass…with your great-great grandfather." My dad said and smiled in my direction. "Do you know why you are named Raguna?" my father asked

"I was told that it was for my amazing similarities with great-great gramps but is it really true?" I asked shocked

"It is true son. Now go…conquer the green ruins just like your ancestor did. And take that sword, may it be the proof of your connection to great gramps Raguna." My dad said to me with a big smile on his face and the same serene expression my mother had.

I stood quiet for a second and then "Yes!" I yelled and ran out of the shed. "Come on Kin!" I said as I ran pass my Silver Wolf and the both of us went to the Green Ruins.

"Did you tell him everything?" Luna asked her husband

"There's no need. Just like dad said he is the one, he knows already." Ragna said and the two went into their house.

**Jesús: "Well that was the end of the first Chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Also Ii would like to thank my good friend MizoresSlave for checking this out before I put it up and giving me his opinion, Thank you man I really appreciate it. Anyway thank you everyone for reading and stayed tuned for the next chapter. Note: I will try to make updates of this anywhere between 1-2 weeks since I'm also working on another story. Everyone, thank you once again and see ya whenever the next chapter goes up. Please leave me some reviews telling me how it was, even if you totally think this sucked please I take any kind of criticism."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesús: "Hello everyone, back with a new chapter for this story. Like last time hope you all enjoy, and disclaimer time…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own RF series more specifically RFF they belong to XSeed. Also I don't own any other things I give reference to such as anime/manga, or other video games. This purely fan-made."**

Ch. 2

Raguna POV

I arrived in front of the so called "Green Ruins" and there were a few guards on the entrance.

"Excuse me…I'd like to enter." I said

"What? Scram kid, this is no place for children." The guard said

"In the news they said anyone could go in there if they wanted to." I replied

"Darn it. I told them not to simply release that info." A man said walking out of the Ruins. "Hello young man. My name is Kain. I'm part of the research group that re-discovered and opened this Ruins. It is in fact true that the ruins will be open for anyone who wants to go in there, but currently us the research group are still investigating in there for any other kind of secrets." The man named Kain.

"Mr. Kain…I'm…My name is Raguna, I'm familiar with the inside of the Ruins." I said.

"What? But you are clearly too young. Maybe about 14 at the least." Kain said "please leave, this place will in fact be open for public use but that will be in about a week's time." Kain said and went back into the ruins.

The guards then told me to leave and I "did." I stayed hidden in some nearby bushes and many people walked by the Green Ruins' entrance some took pictures of the place but none tried to enter.

"We gotta find a way in Kin." I said to my Silver Wolf and the two of us examined the situation…

Normal POV

The research group had just gotten pass the first monster spawning portal and managed to take care of some of the monsters until they made it to the first big farming area…that is after the entrance farming area.

"What do we do now Kain?" A blond man said to Kain

"I know what you mean Dan. We have to be careful I have just noticed that half of the group is extremely exhausted. I can't believe that the small number of squirrels could be that much of a problem." Kain said

"Well believe it Kain. I think it would be much smarter to retreat and come back later with a hunting party actually trained for this things." Dan said and just then more squirrels made their way to the group of researchers along with some giant red ants from the near area.

"Sir we're surrounded! There is no way for us out of here." One of the researchers with hunting experience said.

"I think we took too long in here." Kain said

"Come on Kin!" everyone heard a voice, young Raguna's voice.

"Raguna! What are you going here?" Kain yelled.

"Never-mind me everyone get out of here." Raguna said and continued to slash at the ferocious monsters along with his Silver Wolf.

Raguna POV

I was surrounded. The monsters forgot completely about the research group and started focusing on me.

'Everyone made it out…at least I hope they did' I said to myself.

The group of ants started rushing and I jumped over them and slashed with my new splitting broadsword. I split the sword into two and started fighting the hoard of monsters back. Kin also started attacking the squirrels when we were done with the massive hoard of monsters I told Kin we were gonna go back and it growled understanding what I said.

We made it out of the Ruins in a few minutes and met up with the Research group. Everyone seemed to make it mostly intact, and safe. The guards took the first aid kits to them to treat anyone who got injured in any way.

"Raguna!" Kain yelled at me.

"Y-yes Sir!" I replied a little scared

"That was a reckless action of you, staying behind while we made our getaway. But even so, I still have to give you my thanks." Kain said again and stretched his hand out.

"No problem, I intended to go in there and have some special training." I replied and shook his hand.

"I really would like to thank you. I would like to invite you to dinner at my place. My wife and children would be happy to have you there." Kain said

"I don't know sir…It sounds like a little too much."

"Nonsense. Next week Tuesday? What do you say?" Kain said

"Well if you insist. I'll ask my…" Raguna said and…'If you want to do something, then just do it.' the words his dad said to him rang on his head. "I'll be glad to, but on that day is my B-day and I have something to do."

"Oh? Well how about the day right after that day?" Kain asked

"Sounds good to me." Raguna said

"Then it's settled, next week's Wednesday dinner at my place. Here this is my card. If you need anything call that number or look me up on that address." Kain said "Now thanks for your help but we must be going now." Kain finished and left the place along with his research group and the guards.

"Well Kin, I guess it is time for us to go training." I said and Kin howled agreeing.

Normal POV -hours later-

"Honey? Honey has Raguna come home?" Luna asked

"Not yet, He's maybe on his way back." Ragna said and just then Raguna walked in the front door. "Wow! Speak of the devil!" Ragna said

"I'm Back!" Raguna yelled

"Welcome Back! How was today?" Ragna asked

"It was really cool. I saw a lot of monsters, Squirrels, Giant Red Ants, and I even got to see a wooly." Raguna answered

"How far did you go into the ruins?" Luna asked

"I don't know for sure, but I did make it to the second floor. The monsters were crazy strong, I see why people couldn't make it anywhere near the boss gate." Raguna said again.

Raguna POV

"Well then you might want to hit the shower young man you have dirt all over yourself." My mom said.

After the shower I went into my room and my mom called me for dinner. Once there I asked my dad.

"Hey dad. About Great-Great Gramps' sword you gave me…did he leave any notes or anything on how to use it?"

"Sadly he did not. Your great-great Gramps Raguna created this sword, but he never got to use it. He died a few days later and it has been said by my grandpa that his last words were "only one person would be able to use it with ease." So far only you've been the only one to right away know it was a dual blade. Which leads me to believe you are the one this sword is meant for." My dad said.

"Wow so I really am the one to continue this legacy…I'm just a little curious about what is gonna happen now." I said, after that my parents and I ate quietly and I made my way to my room again. And I remembered. "Oh yeah! I'm going to have dinner next week with Professor Kain of the research group in charge of the Green Ruins." I said

"What? How did you meet him?" My father asked

"When I was going to the Green Ruins some guards didn't let me pass and I guess he heard us arguing outside the ruins so he went out to check. After that I snuck in and ended up saving him and his research team from a hoard of monsters." I explained.

"Wow son. Well good for you, now make sure you make a good impression…with that I mean behave yourself." Mom said

"ok then. I'm going to sleep I want to go to the ruins and train for as long as I can. Maybe I can make it to the so called Boss gate." I said and went to my room.

I went straight for my bed and plopped down on it.

"So great-great gramps made you huh? Is a shame he didn't get to use you. You performed amazingly today, I'm sure he would have used you better." I said talking to the broad sword Dad gave me. "Let's try our best tomorrow." I finished and went to sleep.

The next morning I had a quick breakfast and ran out the door.

"Raguna! Don't forget to be back by lunch." My mom called out.

"Don't worry I'll buy something in town." I said and went to the green ruins again with Kin.

Once in the entrance of the ruins the guards were there again.

"You're back again? Why don't you just go home? If you want to go in here there is still one week 'till opening date." The guard said

"Let him in. Raguna glad you're here, I remembered you said you wanted to train so here you go. A special pass that even if there are guards you can enter as you wish." Kain said

"Sir, are you sure?" the guard said.

"Do you know who was the one that helped us yesterday?" Kain asked

"You mean it was this kid? Yesterday when the media asked you said it was the few people with weapons in the group." The guard said

"What do you think would happen if the media found "this kid", as you call him, saved us? The media would raid his house and wreck his life. This is the least I can do for him." Kain said and handed me the pass.

"Thanks Mr. Kain." I said got the pass and ran into the ruins.

Kin and I saw the whole research squad they decided not to go deeper and stay in the first room since it was close to the exit in case of emergencies and had no monsters.

"Hey Raguna! Make sure you don't get hurt out there." The man named Dan said as I passed by.

"I make no promises." I replied and kept walking.

"Then at least take this." He said and tossed a bottle to me.

"What's this?" I asked a little curious.

"Is an Energy drink. Back a few hundred years ago they used to be used to heal injuries or regain some stamina. It works like magic. You can take it from me; I've used those when I pull all-nighters on research." Dan said and smirked while making a thumb up with his left hand.

"Really? Thanks." I said and went on…

-Few hours later-

Midday was about to hit, so I decided to go back to the surface and go get some food.

"I think I should save this for when I really need it." I said looking at the Energy Drink Dan gave me.

Once back on the surface I told Kin it could go back home since I wasn't gonna go back into the Ruins right away but it stuck to me and we both went to town. I got myself a Burger and asked for an extra meat to give it to Kin. While I was having lunch…

"Hey Raguna!" I heard a voice

"Hmm? Oh hey Uzuki. How's it going?" I said

"Doing well. Hey there Kin, how are you doing?" Uzuki replied and started playing with Kin. Uzuki's family was from a distant kingdom named Yamato, they moved here to Trampoli around the same time my great-great gramps did, or so everyone said. She was born here and we grew up together. She was actually the one that named Kin; she said that it means "Silver" in the native language of Yamato which turned out to be wrong. She meant to say Gin, Kin meant gold. We were corrected by her grandma and we just laughed it off. **(A/N: "I'm basing it on the fact that Uzuki's traditions in the game are very Japanese fashioned: outfit, beliefs, etc. so I made it so that Japanese was the language in Yamato.")**

After some talking about what we had done over the break Uzuki finally asked the question I figured she'd ask…

"So Raguna. What's with the sword?"

"This? Is a present." Was all I said.

"But what do you need one for?" she asked again

"I'm doing a little bit of hardcore hiking." I answered

"Where? I don't know any place you'd need such a thing for hiking."

"If I tell you would you keep it a secret from everyone at school?" I asked and she nodded a yes. "I'm training in the Green Ruins."

"THE GREEN RUINS!" Uzuki yelled shocked so I put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Sorry, is just that I heard of that place from grandma, she said that it was really dangerous there. That only a friend of Great-Great grandma made it to the end."

"Yeah so it was said in my family too. But who knows, I have a good feeling about this." I said

"What are you training for anyway?" Uzuki asked

"You know the tournament in a few days." I asked

"Who doesn't? Everyone in school was thinking of going. I've been training myself on a Naginata. I'm determined to make it to the finals and win the grand price." Uzuki said

"Well good luck, I'm in it too and that's why I'm training there." I said "Speaking of which I'm just relaxing for a few hours before I actually go back wanna hang out for a while?" I finished and Uzuki started blushing and looking at the ground.

"You mean like a-a-a-a…" Uzuki started

"Arcade stand yes come on." I said and pulled her along.

**Jesús: "End of chapter two. Like last time Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about it so far or in general. Stay tuned everyone, See ya!" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesús: "And…I'm back…another chapter so let's get to it." [Disclaimer] "I don't own the RF series, or anything that I hint to in this story, everything is completely fan-made so don't kill me."**

Ch. 3

Raguna POV

I've been training in the Green Ruins for 3 days now. Tomorrow is the day of the tournament, I can't wait. Using Linker must be amazing.

-Next morning-

"Raguna Wake Up! You Got 10 Min. Before You Have To Go To School!" My mom called out to me knocking on my door.

"What! Ten Minutes!" I yelled and got dressed right away. "Sorry mom kinda slept through my alarm." I said when I got to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Well you better hurry you're down to five minutes." She said

"What? Five minutes? I'm not too hungry, I need to leave now. I know I'll take Kin with me." I said as I picked up a sandwich and ran out. "Come on Kin!" I said and got on Kin to get to school faster since I could ride Kin and she ran three times faster than me.

I made it to school right on time some of the other students looked at me amazed and scared of the fact I had a Silver Wolf.

"Don't worry. Is well trained." I said to everyone as I tied Kin up on a nearby tree and went to class.

There were five classes a day and to my great luck first period was history. Worst subject. Meh, I didn't care, I had a feeling something was going to happen today.

"Well Hello class!" the teacher called out on her cheerful happy-go-lucky tone. "How was everyone's break? I hope awesome. But the fun has just begun, school is back." She said and everyone in the class groaned. "Aw…I see, you didn't miss the best teacher in the world?"

"I did miss Mr. Ray." One of the boys in the class said referring to the PE teacher and everyone laughed. Even the teacher.

"You little rascal. I should give you detention for that, but I won't…" the teacher said jokingly "…Anyway, I have some news today. We have a new student that will be joining us from today forth. Please come on in." the teacher said and in walked a girl.

Everyone looked at her. The girls amazed with her long red hair. Some of the guys said that she looked Cute. Every other student, not just guys, said she looked "cool"…kinda makes me wonder what they meant.

"Hi…Cinnamon…" the girl said and bowed her head.

"Hey Raguna!" I heard whispering from behind me. "Don't you feel like you've seen her before?" Uzuki asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. But trust me, I'd remember a girl like her." I said with a smile on my face I didn't know I had.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uzuki asked, she sounded a little angry.

"I just mean her personality seems easy to remember." I said nervously covering the fact I did find her a bit cute.

"Well everyone, this is Cinnamon Weiss **(A/N: pronounced like "Vice")** her family just moved into this city and by what her school record said, this is her first time actually going to school. But her IQ is above 200" The teacher said surprised "So everyone please look after her. Let's see your seat will be…"

'Why do I have the feeling is gonna be near me?' I though

"…Um, Raguna can you raise your hand?" she asked

'Called it! Why does this feels like an overused Cliché?' I said and before I got to raise my hand Cinnamon was standing next to my desk.

"How did you know it was him? Do you know him?" the teacher asked

"Sort of" Cinnamon replied

"Well then get the seat to his right." The teacher replied and the class continued/started.

After four classes there was only one more to go…Math, or "Mental Abuse to Humans."

"I just wish school was out already…" I said

"Calm down. What are you so in a hurry for?" Uzuki asked

"I want to get ready for the tournament." I said

Soon enough the class started. The teacher right away said hello to Cinnamon since it was the first time meeting her and then went on with class.

'Man I don't understand this' I said to myself tapping my pencil.

"You have to divide 32 by the square root of 16 and then subtract by 8." I heard a voice.

"Huh?" I said looking in the direction of the voice, Cinnamon was looking at my paper.

"Also #3 is wrong you got 13 the answer is -13. Other than that everything else is right."

"Um…thanks…" I said and made the correction I was told and noticed she was done with her work. 'What a weird girl. She must really have an IQ of at least 200 to answer this so quickly.'

The bell rang soon after that and I packed my things up quickly.

"Ready?" Uzuki asked

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to be out of here as soon as I got here." I replied

"Excuse me…" we heard Cinnamon's voice

"Yes? How can we help you?" I said

"Father told me to go to the Downtown Square. Can you help me go there?" Cinnamon said

"Sure. We're going there anyway." Uzuki said

"I wonder why they decided to name it "Downtown Square" you have to go up a hill to get to it." I said and Uzuki laughed, Cinnamon stayed quiet.

"What's wrong? That's was pretty funny wasn't it?" Uzuki asked

"Fun, Action or words that make someone smile. Yes, it was fun." Cinnamon said. Uzuki seemed a bit irritated

"Well then let's go. We don't want to be late. At least Uzuki and I don't" I said and we all walked to town to go to the square.

Once in the square Uzuki and I said goodbye to Cinnamon and went to the contest.

"Oh yeah, Cinnamon do you mind looking after Kin while I'm busy?" I asked before she went to the stands.

"Ok…" she replied and Kin went to her.

"Alright everyone. Are you all ready for the PVP Tournament of "Dungeon Crawl"?" the announcer said into the microphone "All contestants please come over here onto these beds and take your positions."

I got to the bed with my number. There were 16 people on the tournament. There it was the helmet known as Linker, I would be able to use it and probably even win it to play my videogames from now on… **(A/N: if you haven't noticed or don't know. "Linker" is a reference to the "Nerve Gear" for the Anime/Manga "Sword Art Online" or SAO for short.)**

"Alright everyone. Once I say go everyone will randomly spawn somewhere in the digital world of "Dungeon Crawler." We, the non-contestants will be able to see everything that happens in the game on the screens next to each corresponding bed. Each player will be disqualified when their life reach 0 and they will come back here. Now contestants please say "Synch" to enter the starting menu and you can make your avatars. I'll give further explanations in a second." The announcer said

"Synch!" I said and went into the virtual menu. It said to put in the basic info such as Gender, Name, and then it sent to the Character outlook screen. I tried to make the character look as close as possible as I was in real life. After that I was sent to the Weapon selection screen, there they had many choices, but I couldn't find Dual-wield swords. "I guess I'll use this one." I said to myself and chose the regular sword, a light broadsword.

"Alright everyone can you hear me?" I heard the announcer's voice "This is a special microphone connected to the system so people outside can talk to you. I will make a count down and when I say go everyone say the words "Full Dive" and the game will start. Once in the game walk around the whole area looking for the other players and try to take each other down. I keep you all on track of who is been eliminated. Good luck everyone and may the best player win. 3…2…1…GO!"

"Full Dive!" I said and then everything went bright.

**Jesús: "So yeah. Done, as you can all tell from the small author note I made when talking about the Linker this chapter. I have been watching SAO and am really into it. I thought, "this is a new generation many years in the future of the original characters so why not." Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and come back next time for a new chapter and the start/end of this tournament. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story either so far or as a whole and see ya!" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesús: "And I'm back once again. Let's get this started right away…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own anything but the originality of this story, all credit goes to their respective owners."**

Ch. 4

Normal POV

The world started to generate. As the game's name implied it didn't look nothing less than a dungeon. Raguna, Uzuki and all the other players started to spawn into the game in different locations.

"Alright everyone, the game is on. Now there are many different dungeons, all of them are connected so walk around the dungeon you are in, you might find someone in your near location. If you think there is no one anymore then you can move on to another area if you want. As you all might notice already half of your sight in blurred a little. A map will display in that half of your sight; you can activate it or deactivate it with the simple voice command, off or on. Everyone good luck and now you can all go." The announcer's voice was heard inside of the game and everyone got to it. "Also I was forgetting, you may find secret treasures or items along your search for other players, some of those items can increase your health in case you are low so keep an eye out for those."

"Well I guess I'll get started…" Raguna said looking at his surroundings "…wow this place looks a lot like the green ruins." He finished and started moving to what the map showed to be someone else.

-Elsewhere-

"I hate this place…" Uzuki said "…Why did I have to land in the lava area?" she started walking north from where she spawned-in looking for other players. So far the area showed no hostilities whatsoever, then again she had turned her map off.

"I see I get a quick first fight!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Uzuki said looking in the direction of the voice. There stood a man about twice the size of Uzuki holding a scythe.

"Don't worry girlie I'll make this quick." The man said and Jumped from a cliff he was standing on and slashed downwards at Uzuki. She blocked it with her Spear, which was the closest thing to a Naginata in the weapon options.

"Don't think it'll be that easy." Uzuki said and pushed the man away. Usually Uzuki would have been pummeled by the man's difference in strength, but the fact that they were in a game world and everyone only had their starter stats made them both evenly matched strength wise. But speed? That was a different thing.

"What?" the man said as he noticed Uzuki was right behind him and had managed to get her spear under his dominant arm and made him drop the scythe by flipping the man into the air.

"Too easy." Uzuki said and then looked at the man. She tossed the Scythe back to him. "Let's start over, this time fairly." She said and when he picked up the scythe she disappeared and appeared right in front of him slashing completely across his face and making more than half of his health go down and the word critical appeared in front of the guy. "That's payback for catching me off-guard earlier."

"Ok then…" the man said getting up "Let's get started." He got hold of his scythe and rushed Uzuki.

The man slashed at Uzuki from the left and she blocked it, but the man pulled on the scythe cutting her on the back.

"Nice move." Uzuki said

"Thanks, but we're just getting started."

-Back with Raguna-

Raguna started walking east from his spawn point and saw on his map that there was one person near him on the top of a stair case.

"Excuse me! Anyone out there?" Raguna called out when suddenly... "Huh?" Raguna jumped out of the way from a couple of arrows.

"Seems like you have good reflexes." A girl's voice was heard.

'A ranger? And a girl at it. Great!' he thought to himself

"I'm sorry honey, but I really want that game so…" the girl said again and shot some arrows at Raguna.

Raguna sidestepped the arrows and then jumped to a near tree branch that came from the wall. From there he jumped to the Ranger girl and deflected some arrows with his sword.

"I'm sorry." He said and slashed at the girl from behind once he landed. The girl was able to step aside but the sword made contact with something that made Raguna glad she moved. The sword hit her bow, which was cut in half and she had to retire the match due to the fact she didn't have a weapon any more.

"Well that works too. I'm actually much happier with this end." Raguna said "Hey, if you can hear me. Thanks for the match!" Raguna yelled upwards.

-Outside of the game-

A couple of teens, a guy and a girl, started to awaken.

"Man this stinks, I can't believe I lost to that girl." the guy said angrily. While the girl just stayed quiet and kept looking at the screens to see the game.

-Back in the game-

Raguna kept looking around the dungeon, mostly to see if he could find any health recovery items just in case he needed them.

"Attention Players only in the 5 minutes that the game has started two players have already been disqualified. Everyone, please keep alert if you want to win." The announcer's voice was heard.

"HA!" someone yelled and Raguna jumped to the side, a sword landing on the spot where he would have been.

"Hey, that was close." Raguna said

"Well excuse me, but I only play to win. No matter the circumstances." The guy replied and picked up his sword, a heavy sword.

"Alright then…let's see what you can do." Raguna said and both rushed each other.

-Elsewhere-

Uzuki managed the leave the lava area and moved on to a simple dungeon looking one.

"This place must be easy." Uzuki said and then spikes started coming from under her.

"This is the Trap area. You have to watch it from any traps you could trigger here." A girl's voice was heard.

"Not only that. But you should also watch it from the occasional people that decided to work together." A guy's voice was heard.

'Darn it, two-on-one in an area full of traps.' Uzuki said to herself.

"Here it goes." The guy said and jumped to attack Uzuki with a spear.

"Too bad." Uzuki said and countered his strike with her own sending the guy flying into a trap that made him drop-out of the competition. The girl then got angry and rushed Uzuki, but on her attempt to attack she activated a trap and fell on a pitfall that she couldn't get out of and was dropped from the game.

"Two more players have been dropped." The announcer called

Uzuki got out of the trap zone and into a water area. As soon as she entered…

"Kya!" Uzuki yelled as someone surprise attacked her.

"Too bad little girl." A woman said and slashed at Uzuki with a dagger

-With Raguna-

The guy with the heavy sword was down to half health but almost out of stamina. Raguna had managed to keep more than half health and half of his stamina left.

"Seems like you need a little help." A voice war heard and someone attacked Raguna.

"What the-" Raguna said blocking an iron ball that flew at him.

"You could have gone to the next area. I'm almost done with him." The guy with the sword said.

"Here, looks like you need it." The guy with the iron ball said and gave his friend a health potion. "A couple of noobs dropped them, I guess they found them."

'Darn, if only…' Raguna said thinking of dual blades, and then he saw a treasure chest.

Raguna made a mad run to the chest and speed opened it getting what was in there without even checking it. He kept moving and opened his menu to he what he got…a second sword, the same one he had.

"I hope this works." Raguna said and placed the item over his current sword, this gave him the ability to dual wield. "LUCKY!" Raguna said smiling and jumped at the two opponents.

The guy with the iron ball threw the small end of his chain in hopes of hitting Raguna. He moved out of the way and kept going forward, where the guy with the sword tried to stop him by slashing at him but Raguna blocked with both swords and then slipped one off and slashed the sword man twice making him drop-out of the match.

"Now you've done it." The iron ball user said and tried to smash Raguna with the ball. Raguna jumped and then did a double down slash on the guy making his health drop to zero and making him drop-out.

"Man that was a work out. I hope I can do this on the actual game." Raguna said putting both of his swords away on the sheaths at his waist.

"Alright listen up players. 12 players have been defeated, now only 4 remain. May the best player win!" The announcer said.

-With Uzuki-

Uzuki's health was low. In fact if she didn't have a quick sip from one of the health potions she found earlier she would most likely be dropped.

'What do I do…I need help.' Uzuki started thinking. "Raguna!" She yelled and then out of nowhere, said person came flying in and blocked the daggers of the attacking woman.

"You called?" Raguna said cockily and then pushed the lady away. "You might want to get some health. Do you have any potions?" Raguna asked

"Yeah. But why?" Uzuki asked

"Well this might be a game, but I really don't feel like attacking a woman. Maybe if it was an NPC enemy, but this is another player." Raguna replied.

"I understand." Uzuki said quickly drinking her health potion. And rushing her opponent.

Uzuki traded a few strikes and eventually the two came to a stop. Both their health were low, too low in fact. Neither could make the next move since the two were completely exhausted.

"You're good kid." The woman said

"Likewise ma'am" Uzuki replied and suddenly…

"Uzuki!" Raguna yelled as an arrow blasted across both Uzuki and the lady taking what was left of their health and making them drop from the game.

"They bored me. I guess I should finish this." I guys voice was heard.

"You. I'm guessing you are the only other player here now." Raguna said really angry.

"Sure am. Now let's just finish this shall we?" the guy said and pointed an arrow to Raguna. He fired the Arrow and Raguna just deflected it with one of the swords.

"One of those two is my friend." Raguna replied. "This might be a game, But I won't forgive you!" Raguna finished yelling and rushed the guy.

Raguna threw one of his swords, which the guy dodged and Raguna slashed with the other sword when he got close enough. The man kept dodging Raguna's attacks and jumped away to shot at Raguna. Which didn't work because Raguna closed the distance and attacked mercilessly making the guy's health drop like a rock until eventually it reached zero. Raguna calmed down and then looked upwards.

"Hey! Sorry about that. Kinda lost my cool." Raguna said and then he dropped to go back to the real world. Once in the real world…

"And a round of applause for the Champion!" The announcer yelled and raised Raguna's arm as everyone cheered for him.

"Congratulations Raguna on both the tournament and your B-day." Uzuki said and gave him a box, a present.

"Wow! Thanks Uzuki." He replied and hugged her showing his appreciation. That doesn't mean she didn't turned as red as a tomato.

"Congratulations Raguna you're the champion, Now you get the first early release copy of "Dungeon Crawler" with a full set of Linker and all accessories, with whatever design, color, or picture you desire. Now, do you have any victory words?" the announcer said

"Everyone! Just one thing. If you decide to play PVP on any game, please do it fairly and not pulling some cheap trick." Raguna said remembering what had just happened.

"And there you have it. This has been the first look at Dungeon Crawler. Raguna Tomorrow on the mail you should get your special order form for the accessories designing and two weeks later you're receive your Linker set. Also I hope you enjoy the final form of the game which I believe will be much more entertaining than this Beta." The announcer said and everyone cheered once more.

**Jesús: "And that's the end. Like usual Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time. Please leave a review and I'll see you all later." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesús: "Back again, time to see how Raguna's B-day goes and all that other good stuff. Let's just get started shall we…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own anything but the originality of this story. Please don't kill me if you don't like it and don't sue me for writing this. Thank you, enjoy."**

Ch. 5

Raguna POV

All the spectators started leaving after the tournament was announced over. Some of the tournament players were already gone too.

"Nice game out there…in there…you know what I mean." A guy said

"You were much stronger than I expected you to be." The lady that fought Uzuki with the daggers said.

"Thanks. Anyway gotta go now." I said and left after bowing my head to everyone.

"Hey Raguna! I'll see you at your place." Uzuki said then everyone went silent…Awkward silent and I froze on my tracks… "I didn't mean it that way!" Uzuki said again with a giant blush on her… everywhere actually, not just her face but somehow her body got red too.

I was walking away towards the stairs when I saw Cinnamon at the start of them.

"Oh, hey Cinnamon. Thanks for looking after Kin for me." I said and started petting Kin

"No problem…" she replied monotonically

"Well…" I said not knowing what to say. "…you know is my B-day today, my parents gather a bunch of family to throw a party and they ask me to take friends over too. Wanna come over?" I finished

"Sorry, can't…Gotta go home…Congratulations on winning the tournament and Happy B-day." Cinnamon replied

"Really? Well that's too bad. Maybe next time then. See ya! Wait, do you have to be home quickly?" I asked

"The sooner the better, but not necessarily." Cinnamon replied.

"Well…" I said "…Kin do you think you can take her home? I can go back on my own. Just make sure to come back right away ok?" I said to my Silver Wolf and Kin growled accepting of what I had asked

"Alright then. Just sit on her back and she'll take you home. She understands what we say so just say the direction to go and she'll take you there." I said and Cinnamon got on Kin's back.

"Thank you…" Cinnamon said sounding a little uneasy

"Alright now, just make sure to hold on tight, just not too tight since it is her fur." I said and Cinnamon nodded and Kin started walking and eventually running. "Now to go home." I said and walked down the stair case back into town and then made my way home.

-In Raguna's house-

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in.

"Ragu!" a Girl's voice was heard and I got hugged from the side as I was closing the door to my house.

"Hey there Mist. Is been a while huh?" I said to my cousin.

"Sure has. I remember when we were little and always ran around the yard." She said

"Wow you sound just like a grandma." I said teasingly

"I'm not old! You're old!" She replied and we started laughing.

"Welcome back son. Sorry we couldn't go see you but we had to go pick up the family." Dad said "Say, how did it go?"

"It was awesome. And guess what?" I started but ended that sounding the depressed

"Oh son. Don't let it get to you…Know what, we'll get you a copy of the game as soon as we can." Mom said

"I won the Tournament." I yelled and my parents looked at me surprised

"You won? That's awesome." Dad said

"So wait what he won?" we heard my uncle's voice. My dad explained it to everyone. "Cool. Congrats Champ. Now you have to watch it from the challengers.

"Meh, let them come at me." I replied in a cocky act

"Cool. Say can I play the game?" Mist said

"…Sure but…" I stated but she cut me off

"Come on. Don't be selfish" she insisted

"I won't get the Linker set 'till a few days. They'll mail it and the other things in about 2 weeks right now I just have to mail them the request for the design on my Linker set and accessories and what not." I explained

"Wouldn't it be quicker to get it yourself then?" Mom asked

"Yeah but is totally gonna be worth for two reasons. 1) is free and I won't have to spend my money buying it. 2) I avoid the crowds on the stores." I replied

"Cool, then I'll come and visit for sure." Mist said

"You live Hours away…" I said

"Not anymore." Mist said

"Pardon me?" I said

"Surprise! We moved here that's why we needed help getting a ride here." Aunt said

"Cool. So that means Mist will be going to my School?" I asked and she right away said yes. After that everyone, even me, started arranging the place for the soon coming party.

"Actually on second thought, how about you go out for a while?" Mom said

"Ok." I said and left with My Sword…I really need to come up with a name for it…and went for the green ruins.

"Wait. Kin hasn't come back. I guess I'll wait and ask her if she wants to come or take a break for the day." I said and right away Kin showed up. She decided to stay and sleep so I went solo this time.

-Green Ruins-

"Hey guys." I said greeting the guards

"Tsk." The one that always gave attitude said while the other one waved

"Since you two are here I'm gonna guess Mr. Kain and the others are in there." I asked

"Yeah, although Professor Weiss said that they would leave soon." The nice guard said

"Ok then, then I guess I'll see you two later." I said and walked into the ruins 'Weiss…Why does that name sounds familiar…?' I thought and walked into the room where everyone was.

"Hey Raguna. How did your thing go today?" Mr. Kain asked

"It was awesome. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." I said really excited

"Alright then. Hope you can get along with my children although I doubt you won't like them they're just too loveable." Mr. Kain said in a completely different character. **(A/N: Picture Hughes from FMA when he talks about Elicia.)**

"There he goes again." Dan said "Don't mind him. Anyway, here to train like usual?"

"Yeah! I told my dad I would make it to the "Boss" gate at least one day." I said

"I heard of that place, you better watch it." Dan said "Anyway, we're leaving. See ya. And Happy Birthday." Dan finished and left

'Well, now to see how far I can go on my own.' I said and started my way in.

Normal POV -Back at Raguna's place-

"Well then, Now that we're done, someone go get Raguna." Luna said

"I'll get him." Ragna said

"Do you even know where he went?" Sam **(A/N: Mr. Uncle, and yes I know Cliché name)** asked.

"I got a hunch. Say, where is my sword?" Ragna said and picked up a Red and black Buster sword and put it on his back "be back soon." He said and walked out of the house.

-Back in the Green Ruins-

Raguna was already in the 3rd floor and had taken care of all the First forest Portals, also called spawners. He was currently taking care of a bunch or gigantic Mushrooms.

"Man you guys don't know when to give up huh? I can't even get close to the spawner." Raguna said. Right then something took care of the mushroom.

"Having troubles son?" Raguna heard his dad's voice.

"Dad? Where are you?" he yelled

"Right here." he said and walked into the room where Raguna was. "It was kinda shocking to see that there were no monsters back there. Quite the easy walk here." he said

"What are you doing here?" Raguna asked again

"Picking you up. Everything is ready. But I guess we should get rid of all this first." Ragna said and drew his Buster sword which was a mix of a cleaver and a fire magic rod so he could use magic and a sword at the same time.

"That's cool dad. Where did you get it?" Raguna asked getting back to back with his dad as they got surrounded.

"Internet." His dad said simply and slashed at a mushroom that rushed

"As laid back as always." Raguna Said as he threw one of his sword at a mushroom and then in the rebound he caught it and slashed a second mushroom.

"Nice moves, I guess you're used to it now." Ragna said as they slowly but surely took all the Mushrooms down.

"More or less." Raguna said and destroyed the spawner. "I still need a lot of training though."

"Well then let's go back. Here Gramps thought me this when I was about your age." Ragna said and thought Raguna a quick magic spell named return. And went back to the Ruin's entrance.

"Cool that'll save a lot of time." Raguna said

"Yeah and if you do it again outside you'll go home." Ragna said and then they did Return a second time to go home.

The party was like usual playing some videogames, watching some movies, open food trays so anyone could get food when they wanted. And obviously, the cake.

"Man Raguna. I really didn't see it in you, but man you pulled through." A friend from Raguna's class said.

"Well, you know me. I play videogames like a pro." Raguna replied.

"But wasn't this game more like a real life battle tournament?" a girl asked this time.

"Kinda, I've just been exercising and having some sword training." Raguna replied.

Everyone then played some more videogames and before we all knew it, it was almost 10 pm.

"Well Raguna. Happy birthday again, and see ya tomorrow." Everyone from class said as some gave a happy birthday hug to him and left.

"Man what a day." Raguna said once everyone had left and he had given some food to Kin.

"Well son is pretty late. You should go to bed and start getting ready for tomorrow." Luna said and Raguna just nodded.

Who would have thought that tomorrow would be quite the day…

**Jesús: "The end. And yes this is an ahead of schedule chapter. Special occasion today. Today is my birthday and I'm celebrating a one year anniversary of growing a set of guts and making stories for everyone to read. To be exact I'm trying to say that is been one year since I made up my mind and decided to make this fanfiction profile and put stories online. So everyone I hope you enjoy this special chapter and come back this weekend for another chapter. Please leave a review about the story and see ya on the weekend. Also you all may have noticed the hint, but how about a little contest? I do need to come up with a name for the sword so how about everyone throws in names and I'll choose the one I like the most. I'll also say a top 5, if I get that many, of the best name entries. In any case see ya later!" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesús: "Like promised. I'm back with another chapter. Nothing much to say so let's get started…" [Disclaimer] "…Like usual I don't own the RF series or anything else referenced in this series."**

Ch. 6

Raguna POV

Early morning and walking to school since I woke up earlier than my alarm. I decided to get to school early and get that over with. I got a quick breakfast since I wasn't too hungry and walked right out. Kin wanted to come along but she still looked tired about yesterday so I convinced her to stay home and rest up.

"Alright finally here." I said looking at the school.

"Yo! You're quite early today young man." I heard a voice.

"Erik could you cut that out? You're only a year older than me." I replied to my best friend.

"Hehe well. Sorry I couldn't make it to your B-day yesterday." Erik replied, and I noticed a tiny girl standing next to him.

"Is cool, in any case. You've been missing for a few days. What happened?" I asked since I hadn't seen him since half of break.

"My family and I went on a vacation trip to my aunt's place on the next town over. We actually just came back yesterday and that's the reason I couldn't make it to your party." Erik replied

"Like I said is cool, but anyway…who is this girl?" I asked motioning to the small blond girl.

"Oh! How rude of me. Allow me to introduce you two, this is my cousin her name is Annett. Aunt said that she needed to spend some time on a more urban area so she is gonna be staying with us for a while." Erik informed, after that Annett just said hi and then she went quiet again. Sucks being the new kid in school.

"Well what grade is she in?" I asked

"She is in our grade." Erik replied "now if you'll excuse us we need to get her signed up for classes and what not."

"Yeah see ya." I said and walked into the school. When suddenly I started hearing a phone's ringtone…my phone ringtone…

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"RAGU WHERE DID YOU GO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I heard from the receiving speaker.

"I'm sorry Mist, I totally forgot. I'll be on my way, there's still almost a half hour for school to start anyway. Where are you at?" I asked and someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hold on a second Mist someone needs something." I said and looked behind me.

Behind me was none other than Mist, with her hand on her phone and tapping he for on the ground.

"um…Mist I think I found your twin." I said into the phone.

"It's me you meanie!" Mist said and hung up the phone.

"Sorry I didn't remember about picking you up." I said

"Is ok, but you have to treat me to some turnip cake later today." She said

'Is there even such a thing?' I thought to myself "Sorry mist I can't today, I have plans after school. How about I buy your lunch today on the cafeteria?" I said and she smiled

"Ok, but only because I don't know if they make Turnip cake in this city." Mist said

'of course they don't.' I said to myself again. "Anyway, you got your classes?" I asked

"Yeah, here's the schedule, can you tell me where the classes are?" She asked

After giving the schedule a quick look and seeing all of her teacher were the same as mine I looked at the room numbers and noticed that she had all of my classes.

"Are you kidding me? You have all of my classes." I said

"Awesome!" Mist said

'I don't know about that' I thought to myself as I took Mist to class.

Once in class I went to my seat, which I forgot to mention was on the near back of the second to last row to the window. Mist stood by my desk as she waited for the teacher to arrive. After about 20 min. the teacher walked in and mist went to talk to her. After much thinking and checking, Ms. Claire, the history teacher, decided to put Mist on the seat closest to the door on the back of the room.

"Morning…" I heard Cinnamon's voice.

"Oh, hey! How did you like riding Kin yesterday?" I asked her remembering the face she was making when she got on.

"It was interesting. Thank you." Cinnamon said as she took her seat.

"No problem." I replied. A few minutes later the bell rang and class started.

And after "learning" about people really important from the past and what they liked doing. The science teacher came into the class and started that class. Once more "learning" about important things such as, measuring the mass of an object when in water…how fun…

"Oh, the joy…this is so much fun…" I said out-loud

"Come on Raguna, it can't be that bad. I mean after grammar class we're off to lunch break and after that we have P.E. I'm sure you can survive till then" Uzuki said

"Ok…" I said in a really whinny tone.

"Is Ragu always like this?" Mist asked

"Daily. And is funny cause he doesn't get more than half of the things in class and has nothing but A's and B's" Uzuki replied.

"A's and B's and he doesn't get more than half then things? Ragu are you some sort of Genius?" Mist asked

"Ugh!" I said irritated that they were going on with that again.

"I know how you feel." Cinnamon said

"What's that?" I asked a little confused

"My father used to call me a genius when I was little, only as a game of course. He always said 'there's my little genius.' And stuff like that. Then when my I.Q. was released to everyone, everyone started calling me so. Some even forgot my name." Cinnamon said

"Wow. Well if it makes you feel better. I think you are smart, but I see you more like a regular girl than some genius. You just seem to be a little lonely." I said and cinnamon blushed "Also, I think you are really cute when you make those expressions. They're a big change from the face you show all the time."

"Ragu! Are you flirting with her?" Mist asked with her innocent tone, aka normally.

"I…" I said not knowing what to say. If I said yes, I'm sure half the class at least would hear about it and make my life hell. If I said no, I had the feeling it would somehow hurt Cinnamon's feelings. So… time to stay quiet and stare back…

Class started soon after so they stopped the "interrogation" and after class, like Uzuki said, lunch break.

"Alright! A part of school I don't mind having!" I yelled as I ran out the door jumped out the window, first floor, and ran for the cafeteria.

After getting some bread from Yamato named Taiyaki, curry bread and a regular sandwich I made my way back to the room and got some drinks from a vending machine on the way.

"Here you go Mist. The sandwich you asked for. Uzuki here's the Curry bread and here are your drinks." I said handing them their food and a bottle of milk for each, strawberry for Uzuki and regular for Mist.

"Thanks Raguna. I see you got the Taiyaki I suggested you." Uzuki said

"Yeah, I saw when they were making them in town and they looked interesting. I saw them in the cafeteria so I said why not. Anyway off I go." I said and walked out of the class and to the school rooftop.

I got to the rooftop and started eating the Taiyaki. It was surprisingly tasty. My favorite part was chocolate filling.

"Oh! You were here?" I heard a voice.

"mm…?" I said looking in the direction I heard the voice. Cinnamon was standing there. "wow…too many coincidences for my liking…" I said a little nervous "…just for the record, I'm not stalking you."

"Is ok, there is something about you that makes me not mind if you were." Cinnamon said blushing and looking away. Hearing her say this would make a guy do one of two things 1) make a move and try to kiss her or…more… or 2) run away and avoid her at all possible cost. I'll go with option number 3…Stay quiet about the subject and try to change the mood.

"Anyway. How long have you been here?" I asked on the attempt to change the subject.

"I've been looking at the sky." Cinnamon replied

"Wait, you've been here since the beginning of lunch?" I asked her again

"That's right." Cinnamon replied, and then her stomach started growling.

"Here…" I said handing her the bag with Taiyaki in it. "…have some. Is actually pretty good."

"Thank you." Cinnamon said and took a bite from the Taiyaki she got.

"Also here…" I said handing her the bottle of milk I got for myself "…I haven't opened it so you can have it."

Cinnamon looked a little doubtful to do anything, but eventually she got the bottle and said thank you again. After a while the bell rang and we made our way to the locker rooms. Once in the lockers…

"So Raguna, I heard you're getting close with the new girl." Erik said

"You gotta be more specific." I replied

"Of course I don't mean Mist, I mean the other new girl, the one with red hair."

"What of it?" I asked

"Man you've always had a weird taste for girls man." Erik said

"You say that as if I've had millions of GFs. I'll remind you I haven't had one. Women are too much a trouble to deal with." I replied

"Just saying." Erik said and left the locker room to go to his next class.

In P.E. class Mr. Ray split us all into 2 groups and said we'd be playing baseball. Mist, Uzukli and Cinnamon were on my team.

"Alright everyone play-ball!" Mr. Ray yelled and we got to it.

My team was batting first I was the sixth batter, Uzuki was first. Uzuki got ready for the pitch, which she hit and sent in to the center outer field. Uzuki made it to the second base. After two more players and Uzuki making it to the home plate, it was Mist's turn to bat. Mist swung the bat as strongly as she could, but was only able to send the ball pass the pitcher she also ran as fast as she could but got taken out on first.

"Man this is hard…" Mist said when she got to the dog-outs

"Is not really hard, but you're not really the physical type." I replied

It was Cinnamon's turn to go up and she went to the batter's box. She hit the ball as far as Mist did but ran certainly faster than her. She made it to the first base.

"Alright! My turn." I said picking up the bat and stretching while going to the batter box. I hit the ball as hard as I could and sent it into the right outer field. Cinnamon and the other two players made it to the home plate and I made it to second base.

After that I only made it to the third base and we got the third out and had to switch out.

I took the third base, Uzuki had the left field, Mist took second, and Cinnamon took the right field. The game started off again and the first batter hit the ball into the left field which Uzuki tried catching but it was a little off her reach. She ended up throwing the ball to second base and the runner got safe. The second batter hit the ball straight for me and out of reflex, and fear, I caught the ball before it hit me on the face. The runner in second didn't try moving. Third batter hit the ball into the right field and the runner in second took off. Cinnamon caught the ball and threw it at Mist, since cinnamon caught the ball the runner had to run back to second base and by the time he got there Mist already had the ball. It was a double play. After about two more innings class was over and my team won.

After math class it was time to go home and get ready for my visit on Mr. Kain.

**Jesús: "There it is, another chapter. I know I've been pushing Raguna's visit to Kain's house but this time I had the feeling I should talk more about school time. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and come back next time. Also I've been meaning to say this but if you have any suggestions of what you think I should write about I'm open to all suggestions. I'm not saying I'll use them right away, but I might use them eventually. If I do use your idea I'll give you full credit, but I won't but using all suggestions other whise this wouldn't be my story. In any case, see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jesús: "Back once more, for another chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it and also it's been a little over a week since I talked about the sword name contest and I've only had 9 name suggestions and all of them by Hoytti, thanks man, so here are the top 5 of those 9. 5th: Supriseme 4th: Twogether 3rd: Splitme 2nd: Dueltrastic and the 1st place and name the sword shall have is…Dueledge. Once again Thank you Hoytti for the name suggestions and now time to go to the chapter…I'm forgetting the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own anything (such as the RF series, anime/manga, videogames, etc.) that I give a reference to in this story. Please don't sue me for writing this."**

Ch. 7

Raguna POV

'Alright. Time to go!' I said to myself "I'm off mom!" I yell as I open my front door.

"Take care honey, and remember to behave there." My mom yells from the living room.

"Yeah!" I reply and walk out. "…alright now let's see here." I say pulling out the presentation card that Mr. Kain gave me. "The address here is actually pretty close to the shopping district. Maybe someone there can tell me where to go." I finish and off I went.

Once in the shopping district I saw a lot of people on with their businesses and many more buying off of those businesses.

"Man, this place is a mess. I always hate coming here, that's why I leave the shopping to mom and dad." I said and started walking through the crowded streets.

I still needed to ask for directions so I stopped on the least busy shop I could see.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to get anyone's attention.

"May I help you?" A lady asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for this address." I said pointing to the home address on the presentation card.

"My, my you're looking for Mr. Weiss? He lives own the street. When you get out of the shopping district make a right turn and you should be there in 10 minutes from now." The Lady said

"Thank you ma'am." I said a little confused trying to remember where I had heard that name again and started walking away.

After about the ten minutes I arrived at my destination. It was a rather big house; two floors and a large front yard that made me wonder how big the backyard was. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if there was a pool here. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" I heard a tiny voice coming from the other side of the door. When the door opened there was a small girl, she looked about 10 years old, with shoulder long hair. "Hello! How may I help you?" the little girl asked

"I'm looking for the house of Professor Kain." I said a little nervous thinking I could have the wrong house.

"Oh, you're the guy that help daddy?" the girl asked

"Y-yeah…" I replied a little less nervous now that I knew it was the right house.

"Come on in. he isn't home right now, but he will be arriving soon." The girl said and opened the door wider so I could pass. "Please wait here." she said as she pointed to the living room

"Thanks." I replied as I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

After a couple minutes the girl came back and handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you." I said and took a couple sips.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked

"Err…sorry for not introducing myself…" I started nervously. "My name is Raguna Strife. I'm 16 years old and I'm on the first year of high school." I finished sounding as politely as possible **(A/N: I forgot to mention this, but I'm using the school system of 3 years middle school and 3 years High school.)**

"First year? Just like my big Sis'" the little girl said.

"I'm home!" I heard Mr. Kain's voice.

"Welcome home daddy!" the girl said and ran to hug him.

"How have you been sweetie…huh? Did you miss me?" Mr. Kain said as he hugged his daughter.

"Welcome back Honey." Mr. Kain's Wife walked into view from the kitchen. She looked like a grown up version of the little girl but with brown hair.

"Thanks honey. It smells amazing by the way." Mr. Kain said, I whiffed the air and noticed there was a tasty smell all around. How did I miss this? Maybe I was too nervous to notice.

"Daddy, daddy. There is someone waiting for you." The little girl said.

"Oh, sorry about that Raguna…" Mr. Kain said as he walked into the living room.

"Is ok…" I started still really nervous about being here. "…I actually just got here too."

"Wow, then just a few minutes later and we would have arrived at the same time." Mr. Kain grinned as he did this funny laugh. "Anyway I see that you've met at least my littlest little girl."

"Yeah, although…" I started and she straightened up.

"Oh my, I just remembered I didn't introduce myself…" The little girl started "…I'm sorry, my name is Candy Weiss very nice to meet you Mr. Raguna."

"haha, is fine. Also I'm not that much older than you, you can just call me Raguna…" I said to Candy. "…By the way sir, you said 'My littlest little girl' and back at the green ruins you said my children. Does that mean you have another daughter?"

"That's right. Have you not seen her?" Mr. Kain said and I just nodded. "…is that so. Candy can you go get your sister, she probably forgot we were having a visitor today and got lost in her studies and research."

Candy looked at Mr. Kain with a bright smile and then ran up the stairs.

"While she is gone allow me introduce you to my wife. Her name is Cari." Mr. Kain said.

"Hello there. Thank you for helping Kain back in the ruins. He becomes really careless when he is doing research." Mrs. Cari said.

"It was nothing really, it was the least I could do." I replied.

"We're back daddy." Candy said

"Sorry for forgetting about today father." I heard a familiar voice.

"Cinnamon?" I asked a little surprised.

"Raguna? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I…" I said now very nervous. I mean, I'm in a girl classmate's house. And not just any girl classmate, the new girl. Whom apparently, by the conversation I was having with Erik in school, I seem to be getting too close too.

"He's the young man I told you all helped me in the Green Ruins." Mr. Kain interrupted saving me from the awkward silence.

"Oh, thank you for helping my father and myself as well while I'm at it." Cinnamon said.

"Wait, so you two do know each other?" Mrs. Cari

"Maybe he is big Sis' boyfriend?" Candy said teasingly and Cinnamon blushed

"Eh!?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"So you are Sis' boyfriend?" Candy continued.

"That's not it. I know him from school…" Cinnamon started.

"School? Really? What a coincidence." Mr. Kain said.

"The reason I said thanks for helping me was that he gave me something tasty to eat today during lunch." Cinnamon said

"WHAT!?" Mr. Kain and I said at the same time.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Cari said

"The tasty fish shaped bread." She added.

"Oh. You meant Taiyaki?" Mr. Kain said and I laughed nervously.

The afternoon after that was just having dinner. Of course there were the occasional questions from almost everyone.

"Hey Raguna, so what do you think of my sister?" Candy asked innocently but obviously trying to get somewhere, this made me spit take since I was drinking water at the moment she asked

"What?" I asked and she just kept making that innocent face of hers.

"I'd like to hear this too." Mrs. Cari said and Mr. Kain just nodded.

"Well…" I started looking at Cinnamon, and she responded by glancing at me and looking away right away. "…I think Cinnamon is a really beautiful girl, really nice, and smart too." I stopped and everyone started clapping.

"That was very nicely said." Mrs. Cari said

"Well, I know that you meant "what do I think of her?" but the thing is that there is much more I see in her. This may sound kinda weird but. I feel like I've known her for many years, a long time ago if you may. In her I don't see the genius everyone in school, or as I've been told in her life, thinks of her, I see a good friend with the need of someone who will listen to her when she has something to say and help her when she needs the help even if she didn't ask for it." I finished and looked up at everyone. They were all silent. "I'm sorry, that was really weird of me. Completely out of character I know."

"No that's not it. It was really out there. Something truly remarkable." Mr. Kain

"It was actually beautifully said" Mrs. Cari said.

"It is really rare for children now-a-days to think the way you do." Mr. Kain added. Cinnamon then looked at me and smiled. "Well Raguna, I hope you can be that friend that she needs."

The rest of my visit actually very normal. Even Candy stopped teasing me. And when it was time for me to leave everyone said for me to come back sometime.

"Yeah and next time you come over, bring your sword I want to see it." Candy said.

"Sure thing." I said and waved goodbye to everyone.

The walk back home was rather normal, until…

"Ragu!" I heard from the shopping district up ahead.

"Hey Mist!" I said when I saw her

"What are you doing here?" Mist asked

"Just paying a little visit to someone." I replied

"Who?"

"Hey Raguna. You forgot this." Cinnamon said coming up to me and handing me a jacket I had brought along in case it got cold.

"Thanks Cinnamon." I said and took the jacket from her and she left.

"So you were at Cinnamon's house?" Mist asked a little slyly.

"Yeah…" I replied…maybe it isn't a good idea that she found that out.

**Jesús: "Oh man, this was a busy week. I barely got this done. I will try to work on this constantly but my life has just been really busy and getting more busy each day. What I'm trying to get at is, I'll try to make weekly updates like I've been doing but if I don't update in the weekend just wait a little longer. Please everyone bear with me as I try to make constant updates for this story. In any case, come back next time for another update. See ya!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jesús: "Finally get to work on this. I'll just get to it since I have nothing to say…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series or any anime/manga/videogame reference in this story. Please don't sue me for writing this."**

Ch. 8

Raguna POV

Early morning…I actually woke up before my alarm went off…Wait, why did I wake up? No I have it wrong, I didn't go to sleep last night, more like I couldn't. I just can't stop thinking of two things. 1) My experience yesterday visiting Mr. Kain. And 2) the fact Mist found out about it. I just can't shake the feeling she shouldn't have found out about it.

-SFX- alarm buzzing

"Well, I guess I should get today over with." I said and rolled off the bed falling into the ground with a small thud and kept rolling until I hit my desk and stood up to get my clothes.

"Raguna wake up!" my mom called from across the door. "I heard your alarm."

"Yeah-yeah!" I replied a little cranky from my sleep deprivation.

"you know just once is enough." She replied

"Yeaaah!" I replied and walked out the door.

"What's the matter?" she asked seeing the bags under my eyes.

"I just couldn't go to sleep last night." I said and went downstairs to get some food.

After getting some food I walked out the front door and stared my way to school. I went pass Mist's house, who then ran out the door and started walking next to me.

"Hey Ragu, you look really tired." She said

"Yeah, that usually happens when you don't sleep." I replied

"What? You couldn't sleep?" Mist started and then made an understanding expression "I see, you couldn't stop thinking about Cin."

"Who's Cin?" I asked somewhat confused although I had the feeling the answer was obvious.

"Why Cinnamon of course." Mist said

"You mean she already has one of your wacky nicknames?" I asked

"Hey, Uki helped me came up with it." Mist said

"By Uki, do you mean Uzuki?"

"Yup." Mist replied with a bright smile on her face.

I couldn't do anything but Sigh at her.

"Anyway no. it wasn't Cinnamon who was on my head." I said

"Then what was on your head?" she asked

"You." I bluntly said and Mist went silent.

"Oh, Raguna…we shouldn't. I mean, I know attraction comes from anyone but…we're cou-" Mist started saying in full on drama mode.

"I'm talking about the fact you saw me with Cinnamon yesterday. I'm sure you still think I have something going on with her, which I don't. Just don't say anything about that to anyone. I mean, everyone already thinks I'm hitting on her and all." I said right away

"Oh, that…" Mist said and then got a devious smile on her face. "Don't worry Ragu, you know you can trust me."

"Don't know about that, last time I trusted you with something, somehow my sandwich caught fire when it fell in a puddle and then I fell in a hole." I said and she just laughed sheepishly. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since we're cousins. But trust me, if you mess this one up. Although we'll still get along, I won't let you play dungeon Crawler when I get the Linker."

"OK!" she replied and got in the Salute stance Soldiers get in.

After about 15 minutes we made it to the school. I bumped into someone when I was walking through the main building's entrance.

"Sorry!" A girl said.

"Is ok, I wasn't paying much attention myself." I said and looked at the girl. "Wait aren't you Erik's cousin, Annette right?" I asked

"Yeah…" she replied shyly.

"Anyway, what are you in such a hurry for?" I asked her.

"I want to join the Track and Field team, so I was on my way to sign up." She replied.

"Wow, you've only been here for one day and you're already got your eyes on a team. Well then good luck." I said

"T-thank you." She said stuttering and ran away.

"Why do I have the feeling I know her. Man this feeling is been coming to me too much recently. Meh, is probably just my mind." I said and went to class.

"So Raguna, How far have you gotten with Cinnamon?" A friend of mine asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied

"Didn't you go to her house yesterday?" another friend asked

"What! MIST!" I said looking at her.

"I didn't say anything." She said waving her hands in front of her and nodding no over and over.

"Then how do they know?" I asked

"Well…" I heard a voice coming from the door of the room.

"Oh, no. please tell me it wasn't him." I said closing my eyes and turning my head.

"Oh it was him." One of the two guys from earlier said.

"Dude, I saw you. Pretty bold of you if you ask me." Erik said leaning on the door.

"Did you hear that? He went to meet the new girl's parents" a girl in my class said, and another one started squealing.

"That's so Romantic." Another girl said

"I heard that he got her parents blessings." Another girl said.

"You know what, since all this has been revealed, I might as well explain…" I started. "It is true that I went to Cinnamon's house, but until about 10 after I got there I had no idea it was her place. I was invited there by her father." I finished

"You hear that? it was her father who got them together." Another girl said.

"You know what…I'm going to shut up now, I'm not fixing anything. I'm just gonna take a nap." I said and put my head on my desk and went to sleep.

Normal POV

Raguna started sleeping soundly and Class was about to begin. Lucky for him the teacher got sick and had to take the day off. Thus the class got a substitute teacher and he gave them Study hall. Raguna kept sleeping without getting disturbed, even by the teachers, and suddenly he woke up to find out he was alone in the classroom.

"um…everyone? where did you go?" he asked "What time is it?" she said and looked at the time. "Man no wonder no one's here. is lunch time already…wait, some kids bring their lunches with them and eat in class…then this means…" he said and ran out the door. When he stepped out he noticed everyone had a personal Pizza and either Fries, or Chips. "How could I forget today was the Free Pizza Lunch Special!"

"You better hurry or they might Run out. I heard that all the left overs they were gonna give them to the teachers, and other staff." Erik said

"No! My Pizza!" Raguna yelled and started running to the Cafeteria.

Raguna made it to the cafeteria and went directly to the ordering area.

"I'm sorry, we just ran out and that was all we were serving today." The lady said.

Raguna dropped his head in defeat.

"I can't believe that exactly today I had to get the bright idea of taking a nap in class." He said as he went to the rooftop to keep his mind away from everything.

Once in the rooftop he just stood there looking at the sky as he leaned on the wall.

"Oh, you're here again." Someone said

"Hey Cinnamon." Raguna said

"What's wrong." She asked

"Nothing much, just didn't make it in time for the Lunch Special." Raguna replied

"Well. This may be what they call a personal size, put it is still too much for me. Would you like half?" she asked

Raguna looked at Cinnamon in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Raguna asked

"Well, if you don't want it then it can be given to s-"

"I'll take the half, thank you." Raguna said and the two sat down side to side.

Cinnamon opened the small box and used a plastic knife to cut the Pizza. She handed Raguna half of it on a napkin

"Thanks." Raguna said and the two started eating their halves.

"Did you see that?" A girl's voice was heard.

"Yeah their sharing their food." Another voice was heard

Raguna started choking with the food when he heard this.

"You ok?" Cinnamon asked as she handed him a drink. Which he took a gulp to stop choking.

"Did you see that, they're even sharing their drinks." The girl was heard again and Raguna did a spit take, thankfully not on Cinnamon.

"Are you ok?" Cinnamon asked handing him a napkin to clean himself.

"I'll be fine thanks. Also thank you for the food. I'll go get you a drink right now to repay you for this one." Raguna said.

"This is ok I don't mind sharing it." She replied with a light blush

"Kya!" the girls started going into complete fan-girl mode.

Raguna POV

After school I went home right away and picked up Dueledge.

"I'm off to train." I yelled letting my parents know I was going out and then I left. "Come on Kin."

Once at the Green Ruins I said Hi to the guards and got the same reply as usual, a grunt and a wave back. I walked in to the ruins along with Kin and then saw Mr. Kain and the research group.

"Hey Raguna, I heard you go to the same school as Cinnamon. How are things with her?" Dan said teasingly and I lost it.

"Why do people keep thinking I'm her boyfriend or something like that? She's just my friend!" I yelled at him.

"I'm going to guess you've had a rough day." Dan said

"You have no Idea, so can you please lay off that topic." I said

"What's wrong Raguna? Problems in school?" Mr. Kain said

"Just what I feared. People around every corner teasing me about, and I quote: "getting to meet cinnamon's parents and getting their blessings." It's just be really rough." I answered. "In fact I'm here trying to 1) Blow some steam off and 2) keep my mind away from that."

"I understand. Well, just so you know. If you need s place of sanctuary from all of that besides here, you can stop by at our place. I'm sure Candy and Cari would love having you visit again." Mr. Kain said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you sir. Anyway, if you don't mind me, Last time I almost made it to the "Boss" gate. I actually saw the room where the boss gate was, and was just a floor away. I'll at least make it to the gate." I said and started walking.

"Good luck Raguna, by the way. I don't know if you've noticed, but if you go to the right as soon as you get out of this room. There will be a room with a staircase. That staircase goes five floors down, I guess that if you've been to those floors before some sort of ancient system recognizes you and opens the door." Mr. Kain said.

"Really thanks. That should save enough time." I said and turned right when I exited the room.

Just like Mr. Kain said, the stair case just kept going down one floor after the other.

"Well. Since I made it to the fourth flood last time. I guess I'll start here. come on Kin" I said Kin and I entered the dungeon again into the fourth floor.

I recognized the area right away and started making my way forward, or towards the room that I hadn't visited yet. After a couple rooms I encountered a staircase going down.

"Last floor. Ready Kin?" I asked and kin growled informing me yes.

"let's go." I said and the two of us went down the stairs.

Kin went on ahead and took care of a fire throwing monster and the spawner. Once we exited the room the bod gate was right in front of my face.

"Wow, this gate is a lot bigger than it looked from upstairs." I said and took a look at my watch. "I guess we can go in. Ready?" I said and Kin growled again agreeing.

I put my hand on the big door and then a small green light shined in the middle as some gear looking things started moving and then the door opened.

"Something tells me once we enter we won't be getting out till it's over." I said and started stepping into the room.

**Jesús: "That felt like a good spot to end it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and come back next time, hopefully next week, for another update. Thank you for reading and like usual, please leave a comment about the story, and if you have any ideas then leave them in a review and if I like it I'll use it and give you credit for it. Once again thank you Hoytti for the sword name, I still say it's awesome. Anyway, See Ya!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. First off, I'd like to say that just now I realized I messed up towards the end of the chapter last time and said "bod gate" instead of "Boss Gate" kinda surprised no one pointed that out. I also think once, if not twice, I accidentally put "she" instead of "he" when Raguna was talking. Usually when I mess up like that my friends are all over me rubbing the fact I messed up on my face. I guess you are all nicer than my friends…or don't care. Either way is update time and it is also time for a fight, and a big one at that. So without further ado…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series or anything else referenced in this story. The only thing I own is the originality of it."**

Ch. 9

Raguna POV

I gave 5 steps into the room and everything was pretty dark and barely illuminated by some sunlight creaking through a crack on the ceiling. After a couple more steps into the room, the door suddenly closed behind me.

"Um…Kin I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this." I said and Kin started growling in the direction of the middle of the room.

After my eyes focused and got used to the lighting I noticed there was a gigantic bird's nest in the middle of the room, but the nest was empty.

"Now I don't like the look of that." I said. I tried doing the Return spell dad thought me, but it wouldn't work. Kin and I were trapped in this room.

From above a screeching noise, like an animal's roar of some sort, came and then a giant centaur-chicken (Green Ruin boss) came into view.

"Now I really don't like it here." I said and got Dueledge ready for anything.

The gigantic beast landed in the nest and screeched at us. After that it flapped its wings and some of its feathers flew at us. I pictured it wasn't a good idea getting hit by them so I blocked them with Dueledge and one of them actually graced me on the cheek. The feathers were sharp as knives.

"OK. Don't get hit by those directly." I said and then got ready for the beast.

The giant bird thing rushed at us and Kin got me out of the way by getting under my legs and picking me up. Once out of the way, she dropped me and pounced at the half-bird, she lashed on to the right front leg.

"Kin, watch out!" I said and moved in for an attack myself.

When I was close enough, I jumped and tried slashing at the neck, which according to what I knew and had learned through the training time I had, landed some sort of critical hit and really weakened the monsters. The slash barely made a cut on its neck since it didn't reach high enough.

"Man, why does this thing has to be so tall?" I said jumping away to keep my distance. Kin let go and went next to me.

The beast started getting ready to rush us and then it did. Kin and I stepped out of the way and it rammed into the wall, and this made it fall. I figured this was my perfect chance to attack so I started using my sword to attack as fast as I could. The beast started getting up after about 7 slashes, and it didn't look happy. It got back to the nest and then screeched at us again, but this time it started glowing a red-golden color, made me wonder what was different. Right after the beast stopped screeching, and still glowed, it flapped its wings again, but this time I wasn't able to see the feathers flying at me and got stabbed on the left arm. Kin came up to me and started licking the wound.

"I'll be ok Kin. We have to deal with this guy first." I said and picked up my sword with my right hand. "I guess since I can't use my left hand it'll be harder to fight now. I guess I could try that…" I said and split the sword with the one hand and one of the two fell on the ground. I picked up the sword that was on my hand and put it in my mouth and picked up the other sword (Like Zoro from One Piece just that using only two swords and not three).

"Let's do this." I mumbled with the sword in my mouth and both Kin and I rushed the beast.

Kin again pounced and lashed on to the front leg of the beast trying to catch it attention and give me an opening to attack. While the beast looked away I jumped on its back pushing off the back talons. Once on its back I proceeded to try and get closer to the head, which wasn't easy since it was moving too much from Kin's attack. I jumped forward diving off its back and slashing down on the beast and getting a good hit on its neck with the sword in my mouth. Before getting too far from it I spun in midair and slashed again with my right sword.

Kin let go and caught me before hitting the ground. The beast was really angry about this and rushed us again and Kin moved. Instead of running into the wall again, it stopped and turned towards us and rushed again. Kin wasn't able to move in time and we got hit, the bird backed away into the nest again. Kin got up and whined on me.

"I'm ok. At least better than I thought I'd be after that." I said and only picked up one sword. "At my current state I can't do much. We have to finish it on the next hit." I finished and waited for the beast's attack.

The beast rushed at us with no second though and since Kin and I were at the wall we just timed the rush and stepped out of the way making it ram into the wall again and attack while it was down.

"Now!" I yelled and Kin started clawing and I slashed as quickly and fiercely as I could. It was starting to get up and we were too exhausted to survive another attack.

"ARGH!" I yelled and thrust my sword into the beast's front right leg. The beast flew back into the middle of the room where the nest was.

"Darn it, did that not work?" I said and the beast didn't attack, in fact it just fell over on its side and started to slowly vanish leaving some things behind.

"What's all this. First off, I'm guessing even this monster went back to the first forest. But secondly, how come it dropped these things? I mean, I understand feathers, but what about this?" Raguna said looking at the things left behind by the giant beast. There were a couple feathers, some scrap pieces of copper, a piece of iron, and lastly an emerald.

"Meh, I guess taking these wouldn't hurt. Besides, they could be taken prove that I got this guy done with." I said and picked up some pieces of the scrap copper, the iron piece, a couple feathers as a trophy for my arm, and the emerald. Lastly I picked up the sword that was stabbed into the monster's leg and went to pick up the other sword to put it back together.

"Well kin time to go back." I said and got on her back then did the return spell.

Normal POV

The research lab was starting to pack their things to leave when suddenly Raguna and Kin appeared on the entrance.

"Raguna!" Dan yelled seeing the blood coming from Raguna's arm, the bruises and scratches he had.

Kin walked up to the group of scientist and let Raguna fall slowly to the ground so the adults could give him a look.

"Hey Dan. What's up?" Raguna said weakly.

"What happened to you? It looks like you ran a marathon through a trap field." Dan said and picked Raguna up to put him on a table that was still up.

"I kinda got to the boss gate." Raguna said.

"Wow! Were the Monsters protecting it that strong?" Dan said

"That's not it..." Kain said looking at Kin and treating her wounds. "…Regular monsters don't make this kind of injuries."

"Then you're saying?" Dan asked a bit confused.

"Yup, I took the big guy out." Raguna said and pulled out the treasures.

"Wow, this is amazing. Now I have the honor of knowing someone who has made it and beaten the so called boss." Dan said "and to think that it's just a kid. Here, drink this. It should at least give you some stamina back." Dan said and gave me an energy drink like the one from before.

"You know, I still have the other one you gave me." Raguna said and took the bottle.

"Is ok. I got many of them at home." Dan said putting some bandages on Raguna's arm.

"The treatment he'll be getting here won't be enough, we need to take him someplace else, at least some place more sanitary than here." another researcher said.

"I'll take him home. I think I can help him. Besides, it would be too troublesome if we took him to the hospital." Kain said and everyone said ok and got out of there. Raguna was out in Kain's car along with Kin and then Kain drove home. Raguna passed out of exhaustion even after the energy drink.

A few hours later Raguna started waking up. Everything was lit enough for him to see, but the room he was in was dark non-the-less.

"I see you're starting to wake up." Someone said and Raguna looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Cinnamon. How long have I been out?" Raguna asked seating up.

"A couple hours." Cinnamon replied

"Wow! There is no pain anymore. And the cut is gone." Raguna said looking at his arm.

"Although you were bleeding a lot, the cut wasn't actually too deep. You didn't lose too much blood, but that's mostly the reason you passed out." Cinnamon replied.

"But if I've been out for about two hours, how come I don't have a scar? I mean what kind of treatment helps enough as to not even leave a scar?" Raguna asked

"We did a "special" treatment." Cinnamon said.

"What was it? That is, may I know what it was?" Raguna said

"Cinnamon used some Magic. She used to use Magic a few years ago, she hasn't been doing much of it anymore lately, but I thought she could help." Kain said walking into the room. "Is good to see you're ok now."

"Raguna! I heard what you did. Was the monster scary?" Candy said running into the room.

"Hey Candy. The monster wasn't that scary. Either that or seeing all the monsters just got me used to them." Raguna replied.

Raguna and Kin spent some time there resting before actually going back home. While there Raguna played some games with Candy, and even did his homework with Cinnamon.

"Thanks for helping me." Raguna said from the front gate.

"No problem Kid. You saved my life; this is just paying the debt." Kain replied with a smile.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. See ya tomorrow Cinnamon." Raguna said and went home along with Kin.

After taking a shower and explaining to his parents where he was, he went to bed and slept until morning.

The next day when he got to school everyone started talking in a big group.

"What is it now? Another rumor about me and Cinnamon?" Raguna asked irritated.

"That's not the case this time…" Erik said. "…Apparently, the Janitors found some secret entrance on the storage area of the school. Apparently it goes underground." Erik said

"That's not all, the Janitors say they could hear a voice coming from inside. When they went to check, they couldn't see anyone, and then a monster attacked them." Mist said

'Someone in some secret room of the school? I think I'll check it out.' Raguna said to himself and then class started.

**Jesús: "Chapter end. Man, not gonna lie, usually it's easy for me writing battle scenes. But this time, for some reason, I actually kind of struggled. In any case, I'd like to thank Hoytti once again for the name of the sword and a chapter idea. As you can see although Raguna is just out of one dungeon but he is on his way to another. So if you want to see what happens next please come back next time and join me for another chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, you know let me know what you think. See ya!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesús: "Well, back with another chapter. How was December 21st? haha, just kidding. In any case, new chapter, so let's get to it." [Disclaimer] "Like usual I don't own the RF series or anything referenced in this story. This is just fanfiction so please don't sue me."**

Ch. 10

Raguna POV

School like usual was annoying, although with the rumor of the underground room and the voice from in there people got off my back about "being Cinnamon's boyfriend." Right now is Lunch time and, I guess is just a habit now, I'm having lunch with Cinnamon on the rooftop along with Uzuki and Mist so things wouldn't get complicated.

"Is actually really nice up here." Uzuki said.

"Why didn't you let us in on this spot?" Mist asked

"Kinda tried, but every time I tried telling you guys you would disappear off somewhere." I replied

"Well, since we're here. May I ask something?" Uzuki asked

"Sure." I said

"This is more towards Cinnamon. What's your relationship with Raguna?" Uzuki asked and my first reaction was…staying quiet.

"He's the first real friend I've ever had, so he is someone really precious to me." Cinnamon said

"What about all the rumors about him and you?" Uzuki asked again.

"What rumors?" Cinnamon said completely unaware of said topic.

"You mean you don't know? Almost since you got here a rumor that you two are a couple has spread through the school." Mist said "Everything got more heated when he was seen leaving your house." She added

"That was my father's fault. You see…" Cinnamon started and explained them my visit.

"Wow Ragu. So you can fight monsters?" Mist asked

"Yeah, in fact I was thinking of entering the underground place the janitors found." I replied

"Why?" Mist asked again.

"Someone was heard in there, so that means someone is in need of help. I can't let that run by without me doing anything." I said

All three girls looked at me amazed of my resolve. Then all three smiled.

"I would say stop. But if you're like back when we were little, you won't right?" Mist said

"If you need any wound treatment, you can come over and I can do it for you." Cinnamon said

"Thanks Cinnamon, but try to not let anyone find out about this. You know otherwise things might start up again." Raguna said.

"R-Raguna, I-I'm going with you." Uzuki said.

"Why are you stuttering? Are you scared or something?" I started "If that's the case, you should stay out of it. If you're scared you could really get hurt."

"N-no, I'll help you with this." Uzuki said and looked me right in the eyes.

"Alright then. After school, about an hour after release, we're meeting on the back fence and we'll sneak in. Get your Naginata ready." I said and then the bell rang to go back to class.

After the last class was over Uzuki looked at me and nodded yes before running out of the room.

'I think I should hurry too.' I said to myself and went to the school rooftop to do the Return spell without anyone knowing.

Once home I dropped my things off and changed into more comfortable clothing. I also picked up Dueledge and out the front door and towards the school along with Kin.

After the planned hour Uzuki showed up and she was carrying her Naginata and was wearing some Yamato traditional dress.

"What's with the clothes?" I asked

"This is called a Miko Kimono. Is sort of a traditional battle wear for women back in Yamato." Uzuki said "So how are we getting in without anyone knowing?"

"You get on Kin she'll hop you over the wall." I said and Kin like I said pickled Uzuki up and jumped over the fence. I ran three steps up the wall and jumped to hang from the top of the fence. Once hanging I pulled myself to the top and sat there for a second inspecting the area. Then I got over the wall completely.

"It seems like there are some guards patrolling the school. I never knew they had this tight a security for non-school hours." I said

"I heard they started with this security since the beginning of the year. Since the school has a few years straight been winning the tournaments on all sport events." Uzuki informed.

"Well, the dungeon downstairs may be nothing in comparison to sneaking in." I said "Let's go, this way seems to be less guarded." I finished and went to the right side of the school.

We stopped to check the scout the area and there seemed to be a guard standing on the entrance of the building.

"Ok, so you said the janitors saying it was on the storage of this building?" I asked

"Yeah, but with that guard I don't see how we're going in there." Uzuki said.

"It's easy see." I said and slid a window open carefully. "I made sure to unlock every other window on every building since I heard of the dungeon."

"Wow, smart." Uzuki said and the two of us went into the building quietly.

"Kin, you should go home. We can take it from here." I said to Kin and she growled approvingly.

After Uzuki and I walked for a few minutes, we came across an in-building guard.

"Now what?" Uzuki asked

"I guess we gotta find another way around." I said "I'm sure there are bound to be more guards in here but let's go upstairs. I'm sure we can make our way around easier."

Uzuki followed me as we made our way to the staircase and went to the second floor. Once there we gave a quick look on both ends of the hallway and noticed there were no guards.

"Should we split up and scout?" Uzuki asked

"No, we should stay together and just move forward." I said. "This way." I said we started moving in the general direction the storage room was.

After a few more minutes of walking through the second floor we encountered two guards this time. The two were back to back making sure to take the other guard's blind spot.

"Ok, plan B" I said and slid one of the windows open.

"What are you going to do?" Uzuki asked

"Well we kinda gotta get down. The storage in this building is just pass those guys but on the first floor and the only staircase we can take to go back down is kinda is right next to them. In other words, we're jumping down." I said.

"Are you insane? There is no way we can survive this fall." Uzuki said.

"Look Uzuki, you can either trust me on this one or stay here, your choice. I'll go first and I'll catch you. With the way things have been I'm sure I can survive this fall." I say and droped from the second floor and landed behind some bushes.

I looked around and then signaled Uzuki to jump. She took a second to think about it and then dropped. I caught her and we both fell on the bushes cushioning the impact.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" I said to her a little cockily.

Uzuki blushed a bit and then got off me. After that we once again scouted the area both inside the building and outside. The inside seemed to be completely clear, no guard what-so-ever in sight. But the outside suddenly had many guards, how they didn't hear us dropping from the second floor I have no idea.

"Well now what?" Uzuki asked

"I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?" I said

"Give me the bad first." Uzuki replied

"The bad news is that I didn't get a chance to open any windows on this end of the building but there is one window on the other side." I said.

"Then what is the good news?" she asked a little afraid.

"We get to sneak around the guards and get pass them." I said

"How is that good?" she asked freaking out. "If we get caught we'll be in big trouble."

"I think it'll be fun. I'm pretty good when it comes to sneaking so I actually wanted to do this from the beginning, but since you were with me I couldn't take the chances. Now since there is no other way around we kinda have to do this." I said.

"Fine but you're leading." Uzuki said and the two of us started to sneak through.

Since I had to slow down for Uzuki to keep up, everything took forever. In fact we almost got caught twice. Once we made it to the other side of the building I opened one of the windows I left opened and we both went in. Uzuki went in first and gave me the green light about the place being clear so I jumped in behind her. Once in the building we went to the storage, which luckily wasn't locked so we walked in and towards the door that lead underground.

"Someone there? I really need help! Anyone?" we heard coming from inside the new found area.

"Ready to go in there?" I asked Uzuki.

"Yeah." She replied and we walked carefully into the unknown.

**Jesús: "That's all for the week. I'd like to thank Hoytii for this dungeon idea. Thank you everyone for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think. I hope you all come back for the next story update. See ya!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jesús: "Hey everyone, back with another update. And to be honest, I thought I would have to skip this week and update the one coming. I don't have much to say except for, thank you Hoytti for this dungeon idea I really appreciate you would give a suggestion. So without further ado…" [Disclaimer] "None of the things mentioned in this story are owned by me. All credit for Anime/manga and videogames referenced in this story goes to their respective owners. Also the Dungeon in the following chapter is the idea of Hoytti. Please enjoy."**

Ch. 11

Raguna POV

Uzuki and I have been walking in here for about 10 minutes. We have fought a few monsters but even though we could still hear the voice we still hadn't found the person in need of help.

"Man I can't believe this person was able to hold the temperature in this place." Uzuki said

"It is kinda chilly, but is bearable even if you don't have warm clothing." I said.

The temperature in this dungeon was very much like it is in fall, cold but not freezing but a little warm. Also this place looked really rundown. There was water dripping from the ceiling and even some stripped wires that sparked on contact with the water. Uzuki and I thought it was a good Idea not to touch that.

"So where do you think this person is?" Uzuki asked and there were some yells of help in the background.

"Judging from the volume of the voice I think we are close." I said and we came into a clear room that showed two more floors going down. "Hello! Can you hear me!?" I yelled when we reached the opened area.

"Is someone there?" the voice asked back. Under closer inspection it was a girl's voice and by the pitch of it, either a student or a young teacher. I'm placing my money on the first choice.

"Yes. We are here to help you. Can you tell us where you are?" Uzuki yelled this time.

"I don't know. Yesterday I walked down a staircase trying to find my way out of here, but I ended up finding a big rat and when I tried to run I twisted my ankle. I can't leave this place. The only thing protecting me is a puddle of electrified water keeping the monsters away from me." The voice yelled back.

"Well find a way down and be right over. Please don't panic." I said.

"Thank you very much." The voice said and then Uzuki and I started moving again.

We found a room with a staircase going down. But the room was infested with monsters, some that looked starved.

"Well Uzuki. You ready for the first real battle in here?" I said drawing my sword.

"You know I am." She said and removed the safety sheath from her Naginata.

As soon as Uzuki and I stepped in the room, a Gigantic Rat noticed us and ran to attack us along with a few ants like the ones in the green ruins. Uzuki attacked the ants and I took the Rat.

"How are you holding up?" I asked dodging some hits from the rat

"These little guys just won't stop coming." Uzuki said.

"Well you better get rid of them quick. There are more where those came from until we take care of the spawner." I said.

"OK" Uzuki said and started attacking the ants quicker.

The rat started getting helped by a few more ants that came to attack me. U split Dueledge into two sword and started attacking a little more serious and took the rat down as well as some ants.

"I'll try to take the spawner out." I said and ran to the spawner only to be blocked half way there by two more rats and more ants. "Darn it!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way from a poison spit from one of the ants.

Uzuki managed to clear the ants that attacked her and came to help me. After we got rid of the ants, which were the easy part, we took the Rats out and then made a run for the spawner. After taking the spawner out we both took a small rest to regain our breaths and then kept going.

Once we made it to the second floor there were few monsters and they were mostly rats. After walking through the first room we came across a treasure chest.

"Do you think we should open it?" Uzuki asked

"I found a few in the Green Ruins so I don't see a problem in doing so." I replied

After opening the chest, we took out what was inside of it, it was a medicinal herb.

"Well at least this can work for some emergency first aid." I said and pocketed the plant.

We kept walking and eventually we came across the injured girl. She had long blond hair that reached her lower back. Like the girl said, there was a puddle and it seemed like the water in it was electrified. The only reason the monsters wouldn't attack was because she was in the corner of the room and the water was about 2 meters length.

"We'll get you out of there." Uzuki said.

"First we have to deal with the monsters and the spawner. But I can't see the spawner anywhere." I said

"If you mean the big orb that males the monsters appear is behind that pillar." The girl said pointing at a wide pillar that completely blocked the spawner.

"Alright, you sneak your way there and I'll buy you time. With this many monsters we have to be quick about this and try not to get any more monsters here." I said and Uzuki nodded agreeing.

I ran out of hiding and rushed at the monsters. Every monster attacked me and didn't notice Uzuki. Uzuki quickly, but quietly, made her way to said pillar and destroyed the spawner and right after that joined me on getting rid of the monsters.

The monster completely forgot about the girl and surrounded Uzuki and me. One of the rats in the bunch jumped and tried to sink their fangs into my left arm. I raised my sword and blocked the rat's sharp fangs.

"Ok what's the monsters' problem with my arm?" I said remembering my fight against the boss in the boss in the green ruins.

"Watch out here come some more." Uzuki said rats pounced at us as some ants started spitting poison.

Uzuki got hit directly by one of the poison spits and I got hit by a couple rats.

"Uzuki are you ok?" I asked

"I'll manage." She replied and the back of her top burned off and her skin got a purple spot about 3 inches in diameter.

'We have to do something about that quick.' I thought to myself and split Dueledge into two. "Uzuki fall back." I said and grabbed the blade on my left hand back-handed. 'I haven't practiced much with this, but is certainly more efficient.' I thought to myself.

I rushed right in and started using a new mix in the slashing. Every time I slashed with my left hand I spun around and slashed a second time with my right hand. Every time I blocked with either sword I'd have my second sword ready for a counter; when my right sword blocked a high hit, I'd slash diagonally down from left to right. When I blocked with my left sword I'd have my right hand next to my face and slash across my arm landing a slash in either the enemy's chest or their face. After a few minutes I cleared out the monsters and Uzuki started breathing heavily.

"Uzuki! Here, drink this. This should help you for a while." I said and handed her the Energy drink that Dan gave me.

While Uzuki was drinking the Energy Drink I started looking around the area for anything I could use to get the girl out of the dangerous corner of the room.

"This is all because of me." The girl said

"Don't worry about it. I just can't stand by when someone needs help." I replied. I noticed some wooden crates that although not too big could certainly help on making a little path. I picked up some of the crates and started carefully placing them on the puddle. After placing about five crates I ran out of crates to use. And was about a meter away from the safe spot the girl was in.

"I can make the jump, but getting back will require us to jump back, and you said your foot is injured." I said

"Is ok, you can go and ask for help then come back and get me." The girl said.

"This is fine. I can do it." I said and jumped over the puddle. "Now let me help you with your ankle." I said, although it wasn't broken it was for the best to tie a piece of wood so she wouldn't move it much.

"Ok that should do it. Now time to get out of this place." I said and crouched down. "Get on my back I'll get you to the other side of this."

The girl stayed quiet for a second. I don't blame her, I mean a stranger asking her to get on his back and get carried around? Yeah that's awkward. Still a little hesitant she got on my back and then I stood up straight.

"I hope I'm not too heavy." The girl said.

"You kidding? You're light as a feather." I said and got ready for the jump. "Brace yourself." I said and did a small sprint to get speed. I noticed the wall wasn't too far from the crates I placed so I ran at the wall and did a small wall run. When I knew I wasn't gonna land another step I pushed off the wall and landed on the third crate I had placed.

"That's was pretty cool." The girl said.

"Yeah well, that was the first time I tried that. Even I'm surprised I did it." I replied and then I walked to Uzuki who was now breathing a little more calmer than before, but still heavily.

"I think we should get out of here." I said and Uzuki got up helping herself with her Naginata.

Once we made it out of the newly found dungeon, we noticed the guards were nowhere to be found so we walked out of the school quickly.

'Taking these two to the hospital will be a pain in the arse. Not to mention the problems we'll get into with our parents and the school.' I though "This way" I said and walked a little slower so Uzuki wouldn't over work herself.

After about 15 minutes we made it To Cinnamon's house. I buzzed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" I heard Mrs. Cari ask through the intercom.

"Hello there. Is me Raguna." I replied

"Oh, Raguna. What brings you here?" Mrs. Cari asked

"Is kind of an emergency. Is Cinnamon here?" I asked

"She's up in her room. I'll open the door." She said and then the front door opened.

"My, my who are these ladies?" Mrs. Cari asked

"Long story, can you please help them?" I asked

"Well what's the problem?" she replied helping Uzuki into the house

"Well first off, her…" I said motioning my eyes at Uzuki. She was poisoned by an ant in a dungeon.

"Oh well if that's the case." Mrs. Cari said and grabbed an Energy drink. "Please drink this, it will calm the pain while I go get Cinnamon." She said and walked out of the living room. And came back a few minutes later followed by the red haired girl.

"You two were faster thanks I thought" Cinnamon said in her monotonic voice.

"Yeah thanks." I said.

"Well, let me look at the wound. Mom already told me about it." Cinnamon said and Uzuki turned around. "Um…I see…Panacea!" Cinnamon said and her hands had a small purple glow. After a few minutes she parted her hands from Uzuki's back and the purple spot was gone.

"You'll still feel sick for a few minute, but the poison is been removed from your body. Also this might make you throw up so please be on the lookout for that." Cinnamon said

"Also this is the person that was asking for help in the secret room." I said

"Um…Hello, My name is Selphy. I'm sorry about causing you all this trouble." The girl, now introduced as Selphy, said

"Is ok. Now what's your problem?" Cinnamon said

"Well I twisted my ankle. Yesterday and have been stuck there since." Selphy said

"Ok let me look at your leg." Cinnamon said and Selphy slowly raised her leg and placed it down near Cinnamon for her to check it. "OK this won't take long." Cinnamon said and then her hand started glowing light blue, almost white in fact.

"This is really cool. How did you learn this Magic? Is there like a book for it or something?" Selphy said

"Yes although most of it I was thought by myself when I was little." Cinnamon replied.

After a few minutes Selphy could stand again without feeling any pain on her leg…And Uzuki visited the restroom a couple times. Selphy explained how she got into the dungeon. That she dropped her bag in to the staircase when looking for some equipment in the storage room and that some ants dragged her bag away.

"Well, Thanks for today everyone. I certainly won't forget this." Selphy said and opened the door of the house.

"You're leaving already? I made a few sandwiches for everyone." Mrs. Cari said holding a tray with sandwiches.

"Thanks I'll gladly take one." Selphy said and grabbed one and started eating on it. After she finished it she thanked everyone once again and then left.

"I think we should be going to. We still need to get our homework done." Uzuki said and we said good bye to everyone.

"See ya tomorrow." Cinnamon replied and then we left. Well two good things came from this. 1) A new friend. And 2) a new dungeon. I can't wait 'till I clear this one.

**Jesús: "Man that was close. I really thought I'd miss this weekend. Well thank you everyone for reading this chapter. And once more, I bet this is getting old already, Thank you Hoytti for the dungeon idea. Everyone see ya next time and please tell me what you think of the !"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jesús: "Wow. Sorry for the delay. I just got a Job and had to go to some training, also I was working on my other story, which was a little difficult for the latest chapter. It was nothing but organized Chaos…In any case, welcome back and let's get to it." [Disclaimer] "I don't own the RF series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. Please enjoy"**

Ch. 12

Raguna POV

Man yesterday was quite the day; Uzuki and I sneaked pass some guards and then went into some newly found dungeon, and to top it all off we saved some missing girl. Not gonna lie, it was awesome.

"Raguna are you awake yet?" my mom called form the other side of my door.

"What's up?" I asked back.

"I need you to make a run for me. I want to make something new for today's food and was wondering if you could go to the library a get the cookbook I got last time." She called back.

"Fine, when do you need it?" I asked

"You can get it after school." Mom said and I looked at my clock. There were about 10 minutes till the alarm went off.

After I finished getting everything; my backpack, uniform and breakfast, I got up and left for school. Mist eventually caught up to me and we started talking like usual.

"Oh, hey you're that Raguna guy from yesterday." We heard a voice coming from behind us.

"Hmm…oh hey, Selphy was it?" I replied

"You know her?" Mist asked

"She's the girl that was stuck under the school." I answered

"Wow. I didn't know you had such a cute girlfriend. What a bummer." Selphy said

"Gir- hey, I'll have you know she's my cousin." I said with a blush on my face…no idea why I'm blushing.

"Oh, well does that mean you're free after school?" Selphy asked

"I know I'm going to regret asking but…Why?" I said

"Well isn't it obvious? I want to go on a date with you. I want to thank you properly for your help yesterday." Selphy said and then looked me right in the eyes.

"Well…oh, then what about Uzuki and Cinnamon? They helped." I said

"Don't sweat the small details; I'm sure they wouldn't care." Selphy said

"Then I don't care. Besides I do have something to do after school." I said

"Huh…?" Selphy said and leaned in to stare at me right on my face. "Well I guess it can't be helped. Well then see ya in school!" Selphy finished and dashed in front of us and towards the school.

"Why do I have to get stuck with the girls that act weird or awkward?" I said

"What was that?" Mist said

"No, nothing" I replied and walked towards the school again.

Once in the school we came across Selphy again. She seemed lost.

"Is something wrong?" we asked her.

"Oh, is you two again. I don't remember where my classroom is." Selphy said scratching the back of her head.

"Really? I though you went missing two days ago, not in the beginning of the year. Let me see…" I said and stretched my hand asking for her schedule.

"teh heh, you see I only went to class three times; on the beginning of the year, the end of the quarter and when I went missing. All the other days I was in the library reading the books there." Selphy said.

"Wow, then you must have read almost everything, if not everything that is, that they're going to teach us this three years." Mist said.

"I still have half of the Library to go, but half of the books I read they had them in the public library…" Selphy said

"Oh man…" I said getting the attention of both girls.

"What's wrong?" Mist asked

"Selphy…you said you missed all other classes because you were in the library right?" I asked

"Yeah, what of it?" she replied a little confused

"You're in my class along with Uzuki, Cinnamon and Mist here." I said.

"Awesome! I guess I'll start going to class now then." Selphy said and the she followed Mist and me to class.

"Well here we are." I said and just went straight for my seat.

"Wow you seat behind me?" Selphy asked

"What?" I said and she just took her seat in the desk in front of mine. "Wait I've never seen you in class." I stated.

"Well, two days ago when I was here you were sleeping in class. In fact you slept all the way through to lunch. And at lunch time is when I got stuck under the school." Selphy said

"Oh yeah, you were seating there. No wonder you looked familiar." Uzuki said walking into the classroom.

"Morning Uki" Mist said

"Morning Mist, Raguna, Selphy." Uzuki said

"Morning." I replied

After a few minutes the remaining lady made into the classroom.

"Morning…Cinnamon said and took her seat.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask. How tiring is it to use the magic like the one you use?" I asked her

"Not very. Why do you ask?" Cinnamon replied

"My father uses a sword that has a Fire magic stick as a support beam. Or at least that how he described it." I replied

"Magic sticks are a weaker form of magic, efficient but weaker non-the-less. Even a 5 year old could use a Magic stick. In comparison to the magic I use a magic stick only uses a 20% of my power or concentration. The magic I used to heal your wounds the first time required me maintain my mind focused at least a 60% but the magic from last night was only a requirement of 20%" Cinnamon said

"Wow. So in other word, my father can do about 2-5% of what you can do with magic?" I said

"That is right, but not necessarily. A Magic stick only allows the user to use magic of said element. The way I do it is pure magic. But in theory that is correct." Cinnamon explained

"Amazing. Say, could you teach me how to do some magic?" I asked "I'd like to use it in battle along with my swords."

"I suppose I could teach you some." Cinnamon said blushing.

"Awesome." I said and then class started

As usual class went meh…but at lunch time Selphy asked to have lunch with me. So right now I'm on the usual spot, rooftop, hanging out with the usual bunch; Uzuki, Mist and Cinnamon, with the new addition of Selphy.

"Man this place is awesome." Selphy said as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"Yeah, Raguna just introduced us to this place recently." Uzuki replied

"So how did you get lost there?" Mist asked being the only one that wasn't informed.

"I was getting something in the storage room. Since I didn't go to class I had my bag with me and accidentally dropped it onto the stairs that lead under the school. After that I saw some ants dragging my bag away and chased them to get it back, soon enough I had my bag again and was surrounded by monsters." Selphy answered.

"Wow, that must have been really scary." Mist said

"Not at all, it was exciting if anything." Selphy said with a grin on her face. The rest of lunch was quiet and soon enough the bell rang.

"Hey Cinnamon" I said getting her attention when we were walking back to class.

"What is it?" she replied as emotionless as always.

"When do you think we can get started with the magic training?" I asked

"We can start whenever you want." She replied

"Awesome. What do you say today?" I said a little excited.

"Is ok. Any time after school is fine." She said and then we went our separate ways to the locker rooms.

Time sure flies when you're waiting for something…wait isn't it usually the other way around and time feels eternal when you want something? Meh, whatever. I picked up my things and started walking out the door.

"Cinnamon I have to get something for my mom at the library, I'll see ya later!" I said and walked away after she nodded letting me know she got that.

I got to the library and started looking around trying to find the cookbooks. It had been ages since last time I came to the library, last time I did was 2 years ago and I was reading some Comic books from Yamato which according to Uzuki they're called Manga. In any case, I found the cookbooks and started looking at the titles. Man they all look the same, well time to call mom. I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts until I found my mom's number.

"Hello? What's wrong honey?" she asked

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't know what book is the one you want? Do you remember the title of it?" I asked

"I don't. Can you choose one? I don't really care which one." She replied

"OK, I'll look through some of them and choose one. I'll be home soon." I said and hung up.

After looking at every book, more like quick paging through them, I chose one that had many different Roasted meat dishes.

"Excuse me I'd like to check this book out." I said and the counter lady turned around. Wait scratch that; it wasn't a counter lady it was a counter girl…and it was Selphy…

"Oh Raguna. What are you doing here?" Selphy asked

"I could ask you the same thing." I said

"My parents own this library. Right now I'm on the counter because my mom is putting some books back, and my dad is making a pickup on the next city over." Selphy said.

"Nice. Well, like I said. I'd like to check this book out." I said and handed her the cookbook.

"Wow you cook?" Selphy asked

"A little, but this is for my mom. She asked me to come and pick it up." I replied and Selphy got done with the check out.

"You're nice you know that. Here you go, the return date is two weeks from today." Selphy said.

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow." I said and walked out of the library.

Once outside the library I did the Return spell to go home quickly.

"I'm home!" I said and walked into the door.

"Oh, welcome back Raguna." My mom said

"Here is the book. I hope you don't mind I chose this one." I said and handed her the book.

"Thank you. This is fine; I guess I'll make some mean cutlet for lunch." She said looking at the index of the book "Is there a specific way you want yours?" she added

"About lunch, I'll be going out today. Cinnamon is going to teach me how to use some magic." I replied and started going to my room to change clothes.

"Oh, well then How would like it? I can save your share for dinner." She replied

"I'm good however. Make it by the book if you want." I said and walked to the front door with Dueledge.

"Where are you taking your sword?" mom asked

"I want to learn the magic to use it mid battle like dad does, it seems to come it really handy." I said "Anyway, I'll be leaving now. See ya later." I said and walked out the door and to Cinnamon's house along with Kin.

**Jesús: "Well that will be all for this chapter. Sorry it was late, as I mentioned earlier I was busy with my daily life as well as my other story. Stay tuned, for the next chapter, I hope I'll be able to update it on the weekend. In any case, see ya next time and please leave a review letting me know what you think. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and I'll see how I can fit them into the story. Bye!" **


	13. Chapter 13

**Jesús: "Hey everyone, sorry for being late. Work has got me pretty busy lately. And I'm starting college soon, so yeah hardly any time to write. I'm kinda just squeezing this in right now. So without further ado…" [Disclaimer] "I don't either the RF or the anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. This is a work of fiction so please don't sue me."**

Ch. 13

Raguna POV

I'm right in front of Cinnamon's house and looking around the area carefully just in case Erik was around. After the nap I took in class I realized how he saw me at Cinnamon's, he lives in that neighborhood…In any case I'm here so I should buzz the doorbell before people think I'm suspicious.

"Who is it?" I heard Candy's voice from the intercom.

"Hey Candy. Is me Raguna." I replied

"Yay! Raguna is here to play!" she cheered happily.

"Actually Candy I'm here to see Cinnamon. Is she home yet?" I asked

"…" there was silence coming from the other end…what is Candy thinking? "Sis! Your Boyfriend is here!" She suddenly yelled, and loud enough for me to hear that without the intercom.

After a few minutes Cinnamon opened the door.

"Sorry about Candy." She said looking at the ground with a really dark-red blush on her face.

"Is ok." I said and then she lead me into her house and then up the staircase. "Where are we going?" I asked thinking we would have gone to the backyard in case the magic went wrong.

"To my room, you first have to hear the basics. All the books regarding that topic are in my room." She said and kept walking. I stopped mid-step.

"Excuse me…you said we were going to your room?" I replied

"Oh my." Mrs. Cari said "How forward of you Cinnamon honey." She said and Cinnamon just hurried up the stairs.

My mind went blank at that second and my body just moved following Cinnamon. Once in Cinnamon's room we both sat at a low table she had in her room.

"Here…" she said handing me a book, a thick book.

"Wow…" was all I said as I got it.

"Don't worry the basics are in page 3 and 4. After that we can start with actual magic." Cinnamon said and I started reading the instructed pages.

After doing so she asked me a few basic sounding questions like; what's the energy used to cast magic? Which I had just read and it was Mana. Then she asked me, what are four main nature elements of magic? Which I answered; fire, water, earth and air. After asking me a few more questions she got up and picked up a few more books from her bookshelf, 9 in fact. Then she placed them down on the table.

"These are the Elemental Magic books, and this one is how to unleash your Mana. After you read this book you will be able to start the actual magic learning." She said

"Ok." I replied and started reading; thankfully the book wasn't really thick and had a few pages with just pictures of some ancient magicians, the Element cycle and things like that. After about a half hour I started doing some meditations since in the book it said to do so to unleash at least 10% of the full potential of our total Mana. Cinnamon opened one of the books when I finished my meditation and it was the fire magic.

"Alright we'll start you off with the basic spells. You said your dad used a fire-rod-sword, so I'll teach you some fire magic first." She said

"Ok." I said again and just kept quiet as I listened to her.

"To start things off all you have to do is have a casting style. I have the natural no item casting style." She said

"I have a question. Could I have two styles?" I asked

"I suppose yes but why do you ask?" she raised her gaze from her book to me.

"I was thinking of having two magic using styles; one with my sword to cast things as I slash or simply by swinging the sword. And another one with my bare hands, in case I'm separated from my sword, so I still have something to defend myself with." I explained

"I see, I think you could do that but it will take a while before you can do both of them without a problem. What do you say we start you off with no item casting?" Cinnamon said and I nodded yes. "Ok then, I'm pretty sure you read already that you don't actually need some sort of incantation. You may do it if you want to, but it isn't needed."

"You mean like how you healed Selphy's foot that other day and didn't say anything, but you said something when healing Uzuki?" I asked

"Correct." Cinnamon said "All you really have to do is think of what you want to do. For example…" she said and raised her hand over a glass of water that was on the table.

After a few second the water started bubbling and eventually it even started steaming.

"Did you just?" I asked a little surprised

"Yes, I used fire element magic to boil the water." Cinnamon said.

"That's awesome. So you can pretty much use your magic for almost anything as long as your mind has a picture of what you want to do?" I asked

"Right." Cinnamon said and put her hand away from the glass of water and it slowly started to cool down.

"How about you give something in this book a try." She said and handed me the book she had. The book was "Starter Magic - Fire Edition" I opened the book to a random page and saw a small fireball.

"Do you mind if I put my arm out the window?" I asked and she nodded ok. I got up and did so. I started trying to generate the fireball and about a minute after I started a small fireball formed over my index finger. "T-this is awesome!" I said.

"You did it. Congratulations, this means you have potential." Cinnamon said and then we started talking again.

We went to the backyard since we were going to go into more difficult to control magic. By the time I had to leave I was able to access about a 30% of my full potential and could use about 10% of it with my sword, according to Cinnamon. Apparently according to Cinnamon the fact I knew the Return Spell also helped on my magic learning.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now. When do you think I should come back?" I asked

"Come back tomorrow!" Candy said jumping in front of me.

"Well…?" I said looking at Cinnamon like asking her 'would that be ok?' since it was the weekend.

"Ok…" Cinnamon said

"Ok then I'll see ya tomorrow." I said and did the return spell to get back home.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm home." I yelled.

"Welcome back honey." Mom said

"Hey son, where have you been?" Dad asked

"Well…" I said and picked up my hand and made the fireball on my finger tip.

"Wow. Where did you learn that?" dad asked

"I was at professor Kain's house. His daughter knows how to use Magic and since I know her from School she agreed to teach me a bit." I answered

"That's awesome." Dad said "What else did you learn?"

"I learned this…" I said and drew one of the two blades from my sword. Then the blade itself went up in flames. "I can throw the fire, but since we're indoors I won't"

"That's smart." Mom said

"That will help you in the dungeons huh?" dad said

"That was the idea." I replied "But anyway, I'm gonna hit the shower. Activating fire magic so much made me sweat quite a bit." I said and went to my room and then the shower.

After I got out of the shower I had dinner with my parents and then I went to bed.

"This is awesome. I wonder how long will it take for me to master magic?"

**Jesús: "Done. I know is shorter than usual but this is the best I could do. Anyway, comeback next time for another update and I'll work on it as soon as I can. Please leave a review and see ya later!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jesús: "Sorry about the long, Long delay. My other story's new chapter wasn't done and Work/School had me pretty busy. In any case, I'm here for another update and like last time it will be Raguna practicing magic. I know that's a spoiler and well meh. Everyone please enjoy…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own neither the RF series nor anything referenced in this story. This is just fanfiction."**

Ch. 14

Raguna POV

Morning time and I'm in the kitchen making myself a sandwich before going to Cinnamon's for the Magic training.

"Wow Honey, you're up early." Mom said

"Yeah…" I said as I chewed on a bite of my sandwich. "…I'm going out again today…So I thought on getting a good and quick breakfast."

"You could have told me and I would have fixed something for you." Mom said

"I didn't want to bother you by waking you up." I replied

"So you're going out again? Is it to the professor's house again? You seem to be going there quite often." Mom said with a slight sense of teasing in her voice.

"Yes to Mr. Kain's house. And no, although I am going to see Cinnamon, I'm not going out with her." I said.

"I never said anything about going out with Cinnamon." My mom said with a small giggle.

"You know what…I'm leaving. Maybe a morning jog could help me build up my Mana just like it does with stamina." I said and walked out the front door.

I started jogging after a few stretches. I went all around the perimeter of the Village of Trampoli (The original area, Raguna and his family live a few minutes away from the Original Village since it expanded), which although it wasn't very big had many hills going up and down. I any case, after about a half an hour it was about 9:13AM so I decided to start making my way to Cinnamon's. I made it to her house in about 10 minutes.

"Wow, every time I come here the distance just feels shorter and shorter." Raguna said standing in front of her house.

"I guess that could count as a good thing." Raguna heard a voice from the garden in front of the house.

"Oh, morning Mrs. Weiss." Raguna said politely.

"Remember we told you, you can just call us Kain and Cari." Mr. Kain said walking out of the front door.

"Right. Sorry about that." Raguna said

"What are you doing here so early?" Mr. Kain asked

"Well…" Raguna started

"He's here to see our Big Angel." Mrs. Cari said.

"Oh…is that so…Well go right ahead. She's in her room. Just be careful, I think she had just entered the Shower." Mr. Kain said obviously teasing.

"Man and here I am without a camera." I replied playing along with what he said. A dark aura could be seen coming from Mr. Kain.

"I was serious about her being in the shower." Mr. Kain said

"Is it too late to say I was playing about the camera thing?" Raguna said laughing nervously.

"Why don't you go on in Raguna? I'll let Cinnamon know you're here." Mrs. Cari said trying to get me away from the protective Rage of her Husband.

"Right." I said and walked right into the house and to the living room.

After a few minutes of playing some table games with Candy, Cinnamon came down the stairs. Her face was all red; there are two things that could have happened here 1) the water in her shower was too warm and increased her Body temperature and made her face red. Or 2) Mrs. Cari told her about the little exchange of words I had with Mr. Kain…I think it was option two.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Can we just finish this game?" Candy asked her sister.

"OK…" Cinnamon said and took a seat on a nearby couch.

Candy and I were playing LIFE and so far she'd been wining for over half the game and now I was right behind her by about $1000. Candy was 6 Spaces away from wining.

"Here I go!" Candy said and spun the spaces wheel. She got a 2. "Bleh…" Candy said unhappy by her number.

"I guess you're not too lucky right now." I said as she landed on a fee spot. She had to pay $2000 for a ticket. "Well then, my turn." I said and spun the wheel. I was 8 steps away and got a 7. "Agh…So close!" I said and got the money from the Payday spot.

"I can still win this." Candy said and spun the wheel.

"Or will you?" I said

The wheel stopped and landed on a 3 making her go to the spot I was in.

"No! This next turn you win." Candy said.

I spun the wheel and in landed on a 1. Even with it. I still landed on the end spot and thus I got the extra money from the "retirement" bonus and right after Cinnamon spun we were about $10000 in difference.

"You're really lucky Raguna." Candy said.

"Hehe. " I replied and then we cleaned up the table. "Well then, now what?" I asked Cinnamon.

"We can go to my room…" she said

"Boldness is a virtue." Mrs. Cari said.

"…And study another Magic book." Cinnamon added to her statement with a Huge Blush on her face.

"AW…" Candy and Mrs. Cari said sounding disappointed.

The two of us went up the stair and into her room. She got the three left over beginner element magic books and put them on the ground.

"Which one would you like to go into?" Cinnamon asked

"This is tricky." I said

"How so?" she replied

"Well I could learn Water, but that will be difficult since it counters fire." I said

"True, but if you have an open mind to magic there won't be any complications between the two." Cinnamon said

"Cinnamon, I've been meaning to ask. How many elements do you know?" I said

"All of them. I also have Healing making me go up to 5 different types of magic." Cinnamon said.

"Can new Magic types be created?" I asked her curious of how far I could take this ability.

"As long as you have an Image of what you want you can." Cinnamon said.

"Awesome, well let's say I wanted Electric Magic. Can it be created?" I asked again

"I don't see why not. Electricity is an element but nobody has had the power to actually generate it." Cinnamon said.

"Awesome. Do you think we can try to make it?" I said

"Oh my, I think I'll bring the tea later." Mrs. Cari said walking in and out of the room's door.

"The Element. Make the Element" I said

After Cinnamon's mom left the two started seeing how Electricity could be generated. Cinnamon Researched with her PC through all the Magic Archives looking for a hint on how to get Electric magic started. Raguna sat in the middle of the room meditating trying to increase his Mana Reservoir. After a few minutes of going through online files Cinnamon found something.

"Raguna, I think you should~" Cinnamon started but when she turned around Raguna had a few Lightning sparks around him. "R-Raguna…" She said and he opened his eyes making the lightning disappear.

"What? What is it, you find something?" Raguna said completely unaware of what had happened.

"Y-you…" Cinnamon said and then there was a silence in the room.

Cinnamon kept quiet about the lightning and the two went through the online files and found a way for Raguna to, purposely, unleash the lighting. Raguna and Cinnamon moved from her room to the back yard to try some of the magic out, and after a few minutes of trying to unleach the Lightning magic Raguna managed to make a spark.

"Awesome!" Raguna said

"I knew you'd do it." Cinnamon said

"This is great. I guess with this element I can take care of Water element monsters?" Raguna asked

"I suppose. Water does conduct Electricity so I guess it could help." Cinnamon said

"Cool. Can we practice a bit more? I want to get this element down." I said

And Cinnamon agreed. For the rest of the morning we practiced my Lightning Magic up until lunchtime. After that we practiced a little more and then I left.

"I think I should test these new skills in actual battle." I said and started walking towards the Green Ruins.

**Jesús: "Well there it is. I know is a short chapter but please bear with me. I'm trying to update constantly. I know I missed last week's update, But I'll try to make the next update longer. Possibly twice longer than the usual update. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed and come back next time for some more on this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think on the story. And remember, I'm open to Suggestions so leave them as PMs or Reviews. See ya!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jesús: "Welcome back my friends. I see now that you are here for the promised longer chapter. I want to thank everyone that has been patient and waited for the new chapters and will get to it right away…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own th RF series nor anything but the originality of this story. All credit for anime/manga/videogames referenced woes to their owners."**

Ch. 15

Raguna POV

Here I am at the Green Ruins. Since the week of checking is done I don't have to deal with the mean guard, although the other guard is still here.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Even though they're done with the checking and is opened for the public they still put us to keep watch here just in case something happens." The guard explained.

"Cool, is it only you here?" I asked

"Yeah, the other guy left when I got here about 10 minutes ago." The guard replied. "Also the research crew is still there even if the place was opened. They say there is still much to discover in there."

"OK. Well then, see ya later." I said and walked into the ruins.

Once I got to the bottom of the entrance staircase I saw the research crew.

"Yo Raguna!" Dan called out.

"'Sup Dan." I replied

"I heard about this morning, kinda bold of you." Dan said teasingly and certainly not being discrete.

"Dan." We heard Mr. Kain's voice "You better keep quiet about that."

"Yes Sir!" Dan said sounding frightened

"Wow Dan, I never thought I'd see the day you cowered like that." I said and Dan nudged me.

"You hereto take the Boss out again?" Dan asked

"Again? You mean is back?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, This is that monster's nest so it's bound to come back daily. At least that's what our records of the place say." Dan informed.

"Well I might as well try. But Kin isn't with me today so it might be difficult." I said and started walking "Well, Maybe I'll do better this time. I have a new secret weapon."

"Cool. We'll be waiting here for you just in case." Dan said and I walked to the descending staircase.

After a few minutes I made it to the fifth floor and walked over to the "Boss Gate".

"Well Time to see how this goes. I just hope nothing serious happens to me this time." I said and touched the gate making it open. I walked into the huge room and like last time the door closed behind me. I drew my sword getting ready for battle as I waited for the Centaur-Bird monster thing-a-ma-bob

The monster started hovering down to its nest in the middle of the room. Once it landed it roared/clucked at me. After it stopped making its noises it threw some razor feathers like last time.

"Don't you ever run out of those?" I said as I dodged them, once I stopped moving I waited for it to rush me. Instead of rushing me it just kept throwing feathers after feathers at me.

"That does it!" I said and charged a fireball and threw it at it. The fireball hit it right on the chest but didn't burn it, it kinda exploded.

The beast didn't seem to like that and rushed me. I moved out of the way at just the right time and it hit the wall making it loose consciousness.

"Now!" I said and charged Fire on one of my swords and Lightning on the other one.

I make a cross slash to begin the attack, after that I jumped spinning and cut it three time before landing on the ground again. Once on the ground I did a double rising slash and landed the hit with both swords. The beast started to get up and move to the middle of the room. Once in the middle of the room it clucked again and started Shining like last time.

"Hyper mode already?" I said mockingly trying to get it to rush me.

The beast did rush me and since it was a tiny bit faster I had to move faster myself. I used some of the Lightning magic and released it through my feet like a lightning speed boost, it worked. The Beast didn't crash on the wall; instead it turned around and tried to ram me again. My magic was still active so I side stepped again, and it turned again. I decided to wait for literally the last second and wait leaning on the wall. The beast rushed me again and right when the beast was right in front of me I moved out of the way, I didn't get through that unhurt though wince I waited for the last moment the Beast actually got to hit my arm and making me get a cut on it, I also twisted my ankle from the quick stepping, but all in all I managed to get out of the way.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I yelled and did a three slash combo on the beast with my good arm, fire sword arm, and it just dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Well, that certainly went better than last time…" I said and picked some of the treasures up; Some feathers, Copper, Iron, a piece of Sapphire, and a hard Talon.

I used the return spell after picking up a few things and went back to the entrance.

"YO! Welcome back. You really didn't take long did you?" Dan said.

"Yeah it was certainly easier. Although I have to say…" I said and showed my arm and the fact I was standing on one foot was also revealed.

"Wow. Well, at least you're not half dead like last time. Here" Dan said and handed me an energy drink. "That should heal your foot." He added and then started wrapping my arm in some bandages.

"Thanks." I said and then Dan finished putting on the bandages.

"Did you use it?" Mr. Kain.

"Define it." I replied

"The magic." Mr. Kain said

"Whoa, hey, you can use magic?" Dan said.

"Yeah I did use it. I wanted to test it." I replied

"Congratulations. I honestly thought it would take you longer to get it down." Mr. Kain said.

"Thanks." I said

"Well I heard there was some secret dungeon under the school. Have you checked it out yet?" Mr. Kain said

"Yeah, this girl in class got lost there and a friends and I went to get her." I replied

"When was this? They just opened it recently." Dan said

"I think about a week ago the day after tomorrow." I replied

"How you get in there?" Mr. Kain asked

"Sneaked in like that time when I snuck in here." I said smirking.

"You punk." Mr. Kain said and started laughing. "Well then how about you go there?"

"I was thinking of doing that after I got out of here. That place is actually the reason I thought of learning magic." I said "In any case. Thanks for the treatment again. I'm gonna go see what I can do over there." I added and left the ruins.

"Well, off to school I go." I said and started running in that direction

"But is Saturday!" the guard said and we both just laughed.

Once at the entrance of the school, which was opened for club activities, I walked right in. I started making my way to the place where the dungeon entrance was and was stopped by one of the guards of the school.

"Hey! What are you doing here? What Club are you with? And why do you have a sword?" the guard asked

"I'm not here with any clubs. I'm here to go into the underground dungeon." I replied

"Sorry kid. Only those who have cleared the Green Ruins are allowed to enter this one." He said and showed me a rule book.

"Wow. When did they make this?" I asked taking a look at the book.

"They just made it yesterday and released it today. We, security guards and policemen, are required to get them ASAP." He replied.

"Well in any case. I already cleared the Green Ruins. Twice in fact." I said

"Really? Show me your Pass." The guard said.

"Pass?" I asked really confused

"Yeah. When you clear the Green Ruins you were given a pass right? You know from the man standing at the entrance of the safe room." the guard said referring to the room before the Boss Room.

"Oh, him. That's what he was there for? Sorry, I used something called the return spell to get to the entrance of the Ruins quicker. I didn't see the guy again after I exited the Ruins." I said

"really? Well, I guess it can't be helped. Wait…Return Spell? You mean that spelled that was used a few hundred years ago to escape dungeons and sometime even get home quicker?" the guard asked

"Yeah that's the one. And before you ask my father thought it to me. It's still thought in my family apparently, I mean he was though by his grandpa and his father. So yeah…" I said

"Wow, well do you have some proof that you cleared the Ruins?" the guard asked

"I picked up these Feathers the Boss dropped right before he disappeared." I answered and handed him a few of the feathers.

"These are the feathers of the Boss. OK, you may enter. Just make sure you get a pass. You can request for it at the nearest police station." The guard said and let me through.

I made it to the dungeons in no time and walked right in.

"Wow…this place is as rundown as it was last time. Then again, who was going to fix this place…?" I said and started walking through the hallway.

After a few minutes I made it to the first set of monsters. They were a bunch of rats and roaches.

"Piece of Cake!" I yelled and rushed right in to attack. With my arm damaged and still healing I decided to only use one arm.

"AAHHHH!" I yelled and swung my sword upwards making a fire ring fly at the rats. The rats moved out of the way and lounged at me. I jumped over them and then the roaches started moving. They jumped to the wall and then ran at me with their gravity defying ability.

"Not good enough." I said and used magic with my free arm…What? I said I wouldn't use my sword with it I never mentioned not using Magic. I created a rune that appeared over the roaches head, and followed them. From the rune a lightning appeared and stuck down on them…or side on them…I don't know but they were on the wall.

"Now, your turn!" I yelled and started spinning while using fire magic with my sword. "Flame Tornado!" I called and then a wall of fire appeared around me and started spreading out and taking out the monsters. "And now you!" I yelled and lunged my sword at the spawner.

"Wow. That was pretty tiring…" I said catching my breath. "Well time to move on."

I walked a few minutes with no monster related problems. Almost every monster I found was a monster I saw in the Green Ruins and very rarely I would come across Rats and Roaches like the ones in the entrance. I made it back to the spot where Uzuki and I met Selphy and like that time there were Rats and a few Ants.

"This time is just you all and me. Bring it!" I said calling all the monsters attention and they rushed me.

A few ants started spitting poison at me and I dodged it, either that or just stepped aside. I threw a fire ball to the ants as a distraction so they would move away and direct my attack at the rats. Speaking of rats, they all attacked me at once. I started swinging at them while I covered my sword with Lightning magic, once the slash hit Lightning would spread and hit surrounding monsters, and got all of the rats in that one swing.

"And the spawner!" I yelled and attacked the spawner. Right when I was in front of it more monsters appeared, rats to be exact, so I stepped away. "Darn it!" I said and slashed at the rats.

The ants started coming back and some spat poison at me while the others tried to bite me. I noticed the poison coming at me so I put my sword up to block. The rats saw I wasn't able to use my sword and tried attacking. I appeared a Rune in front of me and fire a few fireballs at the rats. The rats were defeated and in the process some fireballs hit the spawner and took it out.

"Now you!" I yelled and attacked the ants. After a couple minutes I took them out

I kept moving through the dungeon and after a few more minutes of walking I came across a large door like the boos gate at the Green Ruins…I guess this is the boos room…

"Man what time is it?" I said looking at my phone for the time. It showed [7:30 PM] "Wow! I guess I'll just come back tomorrow." I said and did the return spell. Once at the entrance I noticed a second door that lead somewhere that wasn't the entrance…

I walked through the new door and noticed another room with many doors, about 7 total, and only one was open.

"What is this?" I said and walked through the open door. After a couple minutes walking I came to the end of a hallway and was at the Green Ruins.

"This is awesome! This could make traveling a lot quicker…" I said and was about to leave the Green Ruins. "Wait since I'm here I might as well check it the guy that gives the certificates is here. That way I save time from going to the police station." I said and walked to the descending staircase. Once in the fifth floor I walked up to the man, whom was packing his things up.

"Hey. When did you leave the room?" the man asked when he saw me.

"About 4 hours ago. I used the return spell after beating the boss." I said

"Wow. Is there proof you beat it?" he asked

"Like I did with the guards at the school dungeon, I only have these feathers." I said and handed him the boss feather.

After a couple minutes of examining the feather he gave it back to me smiling.

"Congratulations. You have beaten the Green Ruins." The man said "Now can I please get your name so I can give you your Dungeon Pass."

"Cool. My name is Raguna Strife." I said and the man typed it onto a computer he had with him.

"Age?" He asked again

"16." I replied.

"Any other dungeons you've cleared so far?" he asked

"Not yet." I replied and he handed me an ID card that had a stamp on the back of it.

"There you go. Now just show this to the guard when you want to enter any other dungeon and they'll let you pass." The man said and packed his things.

"Thanks." I said and was about to do the return spell.

"Hey. Do you mind giving me a ride?" the man said holding his things.

"No problem. Just hold on to my shoulder." I said and he did as told. After I did the return spell we were both at the entrance and walked right out.

"Thank you. Now, I'll take my leave. Good luck with the other dungeons." He said and left.

"Thank you!" I called out to the man as he left… "Oh yeah the Door room." I said and put my hand to my mouth and whistled. After a few minutes Kin showed up.

"Hey there girl. Hey I need you to take me somewhere." I said and she barked happily. So I climbed on her back. "Alright, to Cinnamon's house!" I said and she took off.

After a couple minutes we arrived at her house.

"Thanks Kin. Please wait here." I said and walked up to the doorbell to ring it.

"Who is it!" Candy called out through the intercom

"Hey Candy!" I replied

"Cinnamon. Your man is here!" she yelled once again loud enough to hear her without the intercom.

'I swear this girl is going to ruin me.' I said to myself

Cinnamon walked out the front door, blushing like last time.

"Hey Raguna. What's up?" she asked

"I'm actually here to talk to your dad." I said

"Come on in." Cinnamon said and lead me to the Living room.

She told me to wait there and a few minutes later she brought Mr. Kain in.

"Hey Raguna! Something up?" Mr. Kain asked

"He's here to get your consent to go out with Cinnamon!" Candy said making Cinnamon blush.

"Is this true…" Mr. Kain said sounding kinda grim.

"Actually Sir…I wanted to talk to you about the Green Ruins." I said calmly.

"You're no Fun!" Candy said.

"Good. Well what's wrong?" Mr. Kain asked

"I found a room you might be interested in." I said

"I'm listening." Mr. Kain said

"I found a room in the school dungeon that had 7 doors in it. I think each of these door leads to a different set of dungeons or Ruins. But I think it has the same ancient system as the stairs to the last floor. When I entered it there was only one door open and it leaded to the Green Ruins." I informed Mr. Kain of the new discovery.

"This is great. Do you think you can show me this room?" Mr. Kain asked

"Sure thing." I said

"Well then Let's go." He said and walked to the front door.

"Now?" I asked

"Of course." He said and walked through the front door and suddenly a car engine was heard

"Well. I think I'll be going." I said

"Raguna." Cinnamon said, picked up my injured hard and healed it.

"Thanks." I said and walked out the door. "Kin you can go home now. Thanks for waiting." I said and Kin went home.

"Well then to the Green Ruins!" Mr. Kain said and took off.

**Jesús: "Well this will be all for this update. It is longer than usual, but to be honest is not as long as I wanted this chapter to be. In any case I hope you all enjoyed it and come back, next time for another update. I think I should make it official and make this story updates every other week. So in other words. I'll have the next update done in two weeks. Since I'll have all that time I'll try to make the chapters at least as long as this one. So anyway, once again thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you think of the story. See ya!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. this might be a little late but here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series or any anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. This is just a work of fanfiction."**

Ch. 16

Raguna POV

Is been about a week since I started my magic training with Cinnamon, also since I found and pointed the Ruins' secret room to Mr. Kain. He released it to everyone saying that a good friend of his, whom he shall keep anonymous, found it on one of his attempts to clearing the School Dungeon. The Media kept bugging him for a few days to tell him who it was but he managed to make them give up. On another note, Uzuki attempted to take the Green Ruin's down, which she got to the boss gate and then stopped for the day. But now…I'm at school…

"Why must I be here?" I said

"Calm down. We just have PE and then Math." Uzuki said.

"But I can't calm down!" I replied

"What's the deal with him now?" Erik asked from down the hall.

"I have no idea. He just wants to leave school as soon as possible today and he won't say why." Mist answered

"OK if you all want to know. Today is the day my Linker set is scheduled to arrive. I want to play Dungeon Crawler!" I yelled

"Wow! Cool! I want to play!" Mist said

Everyone in the class heard that and started getting excited.

"Dude you better send pics of the Linker Set." The guys yelled

"Make sure to take a screen shot of inside the game. I heard is beautiful." The girls said

In due time School was over and I was in no time ready to leave.

"Wait Raguna. Can you give me some hints on beating the Green Ruins?" Uzuki called.

"Dodge Last second and avoid flying feathers they hurt like hell." I said and ran to the rooftop.

"Why are you going to the rooftop?" Mist asked

"Return." Cinnamon said and followed.

"What?" Mist asked running behind us.

Once at the rooftop I got ready to do the return spell.

"Raguna. I would to go. The game looked really interesting so I'd like to see this game closely." Cinnamon said

"OK. Put your hand on my shoulder." I said and got ready again.

"What are you doing?" Mist asked

"Hurry up if you want a ride home." I said and Mist still not understanding got a hold of my shoulder.

A second later we were all in front of my house.

"Wow. What did you do?" Mist asked

"Is called the Return Spell." I answered walked in the door. "I'm Home!" I called as I walked in.

"Hi honey. A box arrived for you. I think it was Linker. I put it in your room." Mom said coming out from the living room and she saw Mist and Cinnamon. "My, who might this young lady be?" she asked

"It's me aunty." Mist said

"I think she means Cinnamon." I replied

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Strife. My name is Cinnamon Weiss." Cinnamon said

"My, such a well-educated young lady." Mom said

"She's the daughter of Professor Kain." I explained

"Oh, I see, nice to meet you too. My name is Luna you can call me that." Mom said

"Thanks for having me her." Cinnamon said and then we all walked to my room.

Once in the room we all spotted the box lying on my bed.

"ALRIGHT!" I said and ran to the Box and tore it open.

In the Box was a helmet with the word "Link" on it. The helmet had a Lightning design on it, the lightning was blue and the sky/background was black.

"Awesome…" I said stretching out the o

"I see you really like Lightning." Cinnamon said

"Yup. They're just amazing." I said and started hooking it up to my PC.

"Hey what's this?" Mist said looking into the Box and pulling out an envelope.

Letter: [We know that we kept our promise of delivering the Linker Set to you in 2 weeks, but to apologize for the wait and congratulate you on winning the tournament. The head of Project Linker has authorized for a second Linker be given to you. We know Linker is a new Product, but there is a more compact version of it simply named LinkerV2. You may now, if not already, notice a smaller box inside on the Box. LinkerV2 will be in there. This one has also been modified with the design you requested. We, of Project Linker, hope you enjoy this playing experience.]

"TOO…EPIC!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

Mist pulled out the Box and handed it to me. I opened the Box and in there was a Machine that looked like a metallic set of Goggles. It also had the Lightning design on it.

"Man this is epic, is so small." I said examining the Smaller Linker. "Wow this thing can be adjusted." I said

"So can I play?" Mist said

"I would like to play too." Cinnamon said

"OK, how about we flip a coin?" I said and got a coin then tossed it.

"Heads!" Mist called

The coin landed and after so much spinning on the ground it just stayed up straight.

"Wow…Well there is always option two…" I said "Mom! Who gets to play first! Cinnamon or Mist?" I yelled down the Hall.

"You only have one Linker!" Mom called back

"Not anymore! They sent a second one as a congratulations gift!" I yelled back.

"Well Mist will get more chances to play. Let Cinnamon play first." Mom said

"OK!" I said and closed the door

"Fine…" Mist said

After setting Linker Up, both sets, and the Microphone Cinnamon and I got ready to play.

"Here Cinnamon. You take the bed. I'll lie on the floor." I said

"T-Thank you…" Cinnamon said blushing. "Here…" she said and handed me my pillow.

"Thanks." I said and both of us got ready to go in.

"Ready?" I asked Cinnamon and she secured the LinkerV2 on her head.

"Ready." She replied and lay down.

"Synch!" we both said and the startup menu came up.

After inputting our info, look, and Weapon/style we were set.

"Full Dive!" I said and spawned into the Dungeon Crawler world.

A few seconds later Cinnamon appeared right next to me dressed in a green gown and was holding a Staff with a gem of some sort on the tip.

"What style did you choose?" I asked her. Cinnamon made her avatar surprisingly similar to her real life look.

"Mage. I remember when I was a little girl I used to take Martial arts. A Bo-Staff was my best weapon in combat. Also in this mode I can use Magic since I'm a witch of sorts." Cinnamon explained.

"Awesome. Well then, let's go!" I said and we took off to the nearest village.

**Jesús: "Well that was fun. Also I know it was much shorter than usual, but at least I left it so that Next update will be cool…I hope…Anyway, I'll get working on it ASAP since for this week coming up I'll have some free time for the first time in who knows how long, so I'll certainly have the next chapter ready for the next update. Hope you all enjoyed. And come back next time for another update. Please Leave a review and let me know what you think. See Ya!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jesús: "Well here I am. Back with another chapter so I hope you all enjoy it…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. This is just a work of FanFiction."**

Ch. 17

Raguna POV

"Well then what are we going to do?" Cinnamon asked

"I think we should go to the nearest Town. The map says is in that direction." I said pointing northwards from where we spawned.

"Ok." Cinnamon said and we started walking.

After a few minutes of walking we found a few monsters that spawned in the upper world.

"I thought no monsters would spawn in the over world." Cinnamon said getting ready for battle.

"I read online that some minor monsters would spawn. Only beginner level monsters. This is kinda like level 0 in this game." I explained.

"Ok. Then I supposed this is kinda the tutorial of the game." Cinnamon said

"That's right." I said and then a pause menu of some sort opened and started explaining the basics of the game.

"I see…" Cinnamon said almost as soon as the screen popped up.

"Ready?" I said only reading the first and last sentence of the tutorial message.

"Yeah." Cinnamon replied and then we both pushed the Tutorial end button.

The Boars started rushing at us and so we stepped out of the way.

"Try to counter this. They move kinda like the rats on the School dungeon." I said

"Ok…" Cinnamon said jumping over one of the boars. Once she landed she spun around and hit the tip of her staff.

"Cinnamon, I'll keep them busy. Until you find a better weapon you won't inflict enough damage to them. Try to find out how to use spells." I said and started throwing rocks at the Boars to get their attention.

Every boar started rushing me…I didn't like the idea any more…I stepped out of the way and jumped over many boars. I attacked only every other time when I saw a chance to attack. On one of my attempts to dodge and counter I slipped and fell. I was about to get hit but then the boar was hit by a fireball.

"Are you ok?" Cinnamon asked

"Thanks. So how is it? Do you think you can use it?" I asked referring to the Magic.

"Is not that hard. Although I have to call out the element I want, I can't just think about it."

"That's pretty annoying." I said "well then let's get to it." I finished and rushed the Boars.

Now that Cinnamon could attack I could be a bit more reckless. I struck as many Boars as I could trying to lower their health. Cinnamon gave backup magic, like creating an area of water under a certain spot and making whips of water hit the Boars to take them out. After a few minutes we finished the Boars and kept walking towards the Village.

We made it to town rather calmly. Everything in the village was very calming a soothing. The NPCs, although digital, were all very friendly and welcoming. Cinnamon and I went to the Shop and got some potions in case we needed them later.

"Hey Raguna. What time is it?" Cinnamon asked

"I don't know. Bu t we did take a while getting here." I said "Yo, Mist! What time is it?" I asked upwards.

"Is almost 8PM." Mist said.

"8PM?" Cinnamon said a bit shocked.

"Man that was quick. Then again we had to go through the setup." I said "Well then. We should log out." I said and opened the menu. Cinnamon did the same and we both logged out.

We started to wake up and we opened our eyes to see Mist waiting for us.

"Welcome back." She said

"Thank you." We both said and took off the Linkers.

"I should probably be going." Cinnamon said

"What are you talking about?" Mist asked

"I need to go home after all." Cinnamon said and we all walked out of my room.

Once in the living room we encountered both my parents.

"Hey Raguna. How was Linker?" Dad asked "Oh, and who might the young lady be?" he finished directing the question to Cinnamon.

"Hello there. My name is Cinnamon Weiss." Cinnamon said introducing herself.

"You mean you're the Daughter of Professor Weiss…Wait a second Now that I see you closely…" Dad said

"What's wrong dad?" I asked

"Nothing really." He said and stayed silent.

"Well what's the problem?" Mom asked

"I didn't know it was this late. I'll be returning home now." Cinnamon said

"This late?" Mom said. "Why don't you stay the night here? You can call your parents to let them know."

"I don't know. I don't want to be a nuisance." Cinnamon said

"Nonsense." Mom said and got the phone from its stand. "Here go right ahead. I'll get the Guest room ready."

"Man, Mom can be so pushy sometimes" I said

Cinnamon called her house and talked to her family. It sounded to me like her mother is the one who answered because the conversation was very calm. Suddenly…

"Raguna, if even think of trimming any flowers. Be ready for my new untested potion…" was heard from the receiving end of the phone.

Dad started Laughing like there was no tomorrow after hearing this.

"No problem sir!" I replied

Cinnamon hung up the phone and handed it back to my dad.

"Well then. How would you like something to eat?" Dad said

"Thank you very much." Cinnamon said

Dad took us to the Dining table and got a couple plates for us.

"Here you go." Dad said and started putting some Spaghetti and meatballs on out plates.

"Oh yeah today was Spaghetti and meatball night." I said

"Enjoy." Dad said and walked out the Dining room. "I'll go drop off Mist."

Cinnamon and I started eating and when we were done Cinnamon thank me for the food, and we went to the guest room.

"Here you are." I said and opened the door to the room.

The room was a simple room with just a bed and a center table in it.

"It isn't much, but I hope it's comfortable." I said

"Thank you." Cinnamon said and put her things down next to the bed.

"Hey you two…" My mom said coming up to us. "…The bath is ready. I suggest you decided who goes in first."

"I don't have a change of clothes." Cinnamon said.

"It's ok. I can give you something to sleep in and wash your uniform by tomorrow morning." Mom said

"Thank you." Cinnamon said

"You should go in first. Is only right for the lady to be first in this kind of things." I said and walked to my room.

After about half an hour Cinnamon knocked and came in through my door.

"The Bath is ready. You can go in now." Cinnamon said

"Thanks." I said and got up from my bed and I saw her. She was wearing a Light green sent of Pajama pants and Top. Her hair was down completely and it seemed really…really silky.

"Wow…" I started "…You look…Beautiful…" I said out of instinct.

"Thank you." Cinnamon said blushing madly.

"In any case. I'll be going to the bath now." I said trying to take my mind out of the current situation.

After I got out of the bath I just went to my room and went to sleep. The next morning Cinnamon and I met in the Dining room and had some breakfast. And then it was off to school. On the way to school Mist caught up with me as usual and the three of us kept on our way to school. When we made it to class everyone gathered around my desk, boys and girls alike.

"How was the game man?" "Were the Linker epic?" "What class did you take?" were questions asked by the guys in the class

"Did everything look as beautiful as they said it would?" was the most frequent question asked by the girls.

"The game is amazing. Here are some screen shots of it." I said and pulled out my phone to show them the pics I recorded in it. "I chose the Swordsman class like in the tournament. And here are the linkers." I said and showed the Pics of my Linkers.

"Linkers? I thought it was only one." Erik said

"They sent a second Linker. The Second version of it in fact." I added and showed the pics of both Linker sets. "And this is the best part. Having two sets actually lets me play two players on the same system. Cinnamon and I played yesterd-" I said but cut myself off.

"So wait…You and Cinnamon played Dungeon Crawler together with your new Linker Sets." Erik said

"Wait a second. Raguna and Cinnamon got to school together and from the same direction…" another guy said.

"Doesn't Cinnamon lives near the shopping district? I thought that was in the opposite direction of Raguna's house…" a girl said

'Aw…Shit…' I said to myself.

"Cinnamon and Raguna stopped playing too late yesterday so she spent the night at his place." Mist said

"WHAT!" everyone yelled

'Damn it' I cursed to myself.

**Jesús: "That's it for this week everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like always please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to leave them as a review or a PM and I'll see how I can put it into the story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Jesús: "Well I'm back. Nothing very interesting for me to say, then again do I ever…? So anyway…I'll just get to the story…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series nor any Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners. This is just a work of Fanfiction. Enjoy."**

Ch. 18

Raguna POV

"So are you trying to say the both of them slept together?" some girls started saying.

"Wow, I don't think I can call you "young man" after last night. You one-upped me on that area." Erik said

"Nothing happened." I yelled, I looked over to Cinnamon and she was silent and blushing like it was the only thing that would save her life.

"That's not what her face is saying man." A guy from my class said.

"Shut up!" I said to him.

The girls started talking…Gossiping, about this. Soon enough the whole school knew of it.

During lunch time the two of us got bombarded with all sorts of comments and questions, mostly Cinnamon though, such as "When did you two start dating?" and "How did it feel?". Cinnamon just blew all the questions aside and stopped blushing for the first time since we got to school.

"I must let you all know. There was nothing between Raguna and myself last night. I just spent the night at his house. His parents let me use the Guest room and so we slept in different rooms." Cinnamon said

"Where is this Guest room located? I mean…how far from his room?" a girl asked

"Is in front of his room…" Cinnamon answered.

"Besides, her dad threatened me to do some…unspecified experimenting…if I did anything to her." I added.

"So…is everything a lie?" we both heard a voice. We turned our head and saw Uzuki, who seemed ready to cry.

"Come on. Uzuki, girls, you all know me better than that. Would I do such things? By god's sake I'm underage, and besides I'm not even dating her." I said

"So wait, you're not dating anyone?" a girl from the big crowd asked

"No." I simply said, but that one word kinda pulled at my heart making me feel some sort of…guilt I think? Also saying that one word made me wish I was dating Cinnamon.

Right after I said I wasn't dating Cinnamon all girls went insane and started yelling cheers of joy. They yelled things such as; "There is still a chance!" or "My time to shine!" and here was the best one…"Go out with me, Marry me…Do me! Do me!" Yeah, that last one was yelled by the silent girl of the class…In any case, I managed to squirm my way out of the situation and as soon as I made it to my class room it was like everyone in the school had already found out about the fact I wasn't going out with Cinnamon.

"Wow, man. You got all the girls on your butt again?" a guy from class said.

"So young man, all the girls are back to their normal selves. What is your plan of action?" Erik said.

"I said shut up about the young man thing. And secondly, you know I never wanted this to begin with." I replied.

Is true, people call me dense, but I'm aware when a girl is onto me. And to be honest, I don't like it when pretty much every girl I've met in my life wants to kidnap me and force me to get married to them…all I want to know is…Why?

"You are pretty good looking. I myself would kidnap you and force you to marry me, that's to say the least." Selphy said

"Could you please not sound like a psychotic obsessed girl who is also a hardcore pervert?" I replied.

"So why are you here?" Selphy asked

"Well if I go back home I'm bound to get calls at least from the girls in my class. So to avoid dealing with that I decided to come here…" I said motioning the library "…if they come in here they have to keep quiet. If they don't they have to leave. Also, I could use some silent time for some studying."

"You? Study?" Selphy said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah. Cinnamon has thought me a lot. And she has a lot of different books, but I feel awkward going to her place every time." I said

"W-what do you mean? " Selphy said with a big blush on her face.

"I mean magic. Get your head out of the gutter." I replied and walked to a seat on the back of the library.

"So you're learning magic?" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw a girl about half a foot shorter than me…I think…I mean, she was wearing some sort of hat that reminded me of a witch. This girl had pink hair hat if let down would reach just pass her mid-back, but she held it up in two pig tails and by the looks of it messy ones.

"What? Who said magic?" I said she would go away.

"Come on. You don't need to be shy about it. My name's Melody." The girl said

"I'm Raguna. Haven't I seen you somewhere?" I asked

"I don't know. Unless you've gone to the public baths I don't think so." She said

"What does the public bath has to do? Besides you make that sound as if I was peeping in the baths or something." I replied

"haha…I can tell that you wouldn't do such things. And with that I meant that I work there. My parents own the place so I usually go around making sure the changing rooms are clean or sit at the front counter." Melody said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to say this but I haven't gone to the public baths since I was little…and I mean really little." I said

"Hmm…then I don't know." Melody replied

"Well then, I'll be going now." I said and started walking away.

"WAIT!" she yelled and it echoed through the library.

"Hey you two. Keep it quiet." Selphy called down to us.

"Sorry!" we both replied

"So about the Magic." Melody asked

"I really don't know what you mean." I kept playing dumb "Besides if I did know some sort of magic what would you use it for?"

"I would use it to destroy all humans and take over the world…" Melody said

"So in other words you just want to learn it to know some weird trick that you can show-off to your friends." I said

"was I that easy to read?" Melody asked with a bit of a blush

"Like an open book." I replied

"Please…I promise I won't tell anyone about it." Melody kept insisting.

"Ok…I don't know much about it, but I do know that you have to awaken your Mana so you can use magic." I said "Now how about you find how to do that on your own?" I added.

"I see…you just want me to leave and never come back. You hate me that much." Melody said and covered her face

'Damn…I didn't want to make her cry.' I said to myself.

"Just kidding." Melody said and showed that she never shed one tear. "Ok. I'll go find out how to do that." She said and walked away.

"What a weird girl." I said and just sat down and started working on my reading.

"There he is!" I heard a girl's voice and then a group of girls approached me.

"Dang it, I never get a moment's rest…Selphy, I'll use this window if you don't mind. I'll also leave the book on this desk." I yelled and jumped out of the window and hid in some bushes.

"Where did he go?" the girls started yelling and gave up on looking for me.

"It must hurt being what girls would call "Sexy as Sin"." I heard another unknown voice.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My parents and friends call me Lute." The guy said.

"I'm Raguna. Nice to meet you… I said and then exited my hiding spot. "…you new around here?"

"Yeah, just moved into the city about an hour or two ago." He replied

"Cool." I said "You know…you also look familiar."

"Also? Does that mean it happens a lot?" Lute replied

"Oh yeah, and a lot more often starting a few months ago." I replied

"hehe. Well you might want to get out of here." Lute said

"Why's that?" I asked a bit confused.

"Found him!" a girl yelled

"Don't you ever give up?" I said looking at the group of girls. "See you later Lute!" I added and started running.

"Don't sweat it bro." he yelled and then the girls ran pass him.

I put my hand to my mouth and whistled. Kin showed up a few minutes later.

"Kin…Chase…Girls…Run…Ride…" I said and Kin understood what I mean. '**Kin**. Those girls started to **chase** me. Because of those **girls** I've had to **run** for a few hours. Can you give me a **ride **to the school dungeon?'

Kin slowed down a bit and then bolted running and got between my legs picking me up and kept running to the school.

"Thanks girl." I said regaining my breath.

After a few minutes Kin and I got to the school and walked to the dungeon entrance.

"Do you have a pass?" the guard asked

"Here." I said and showed my entrance pass.

"Alright you may pass, but what about the dog?" he asked

"Oh, she sometimes helps me out with the Dungeons. The first time I passed the Green Ruins was with her." I answered "What's wrong can she not come?"

"I have no idea. This is the first time I see this. I usually see either one person alone going into the dungeons I've guarded or groups of people, but I've never seen anyone with a monster." The guard said "Let me ask my superiors." The guard said and started talking through a walkie-talkie.

A few minutes passed and then the guard came back.

"Ok the dog can pass. But make sure that you give her some sign that she is with you. Maybe some accessory to her choker that shows she is with you would do." The guard said

"Ok, thanks." I said and both Kin and I walked into the dungeon.

"Ready Kin?" I said and the two walked down to the last room.

**Jesús: "Alright, that'll be it. I know not as exciting as usual and more of a filler chapter, but meh what can I do about it. As you can all see I introduced two new characters, Melody and Lute, and yes in due time all the characters that were in the RFF game will be in here, which is why I add characters every now and then. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and come back next time for another update. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. See ya!" **


	19. Chapter 19

**Jesús: "Well hi there everyone. I'm back with another update. And once again I don't really have much to say. So…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series nor the anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Ch. 19

Raguna POV

Kin and I made it down to the boss room. Much like back in the Green ruins there were no monsters to deal with. To be honest I'm kinda excited of what the enemy will be this time.

"Here we go Kin. Ready?" I asked and she just barked approvingly.

The two of us walked into the room and the door closed behind us like in the Green Ruins. The place was dark and suddenly some torches lit in the room.

'I wonder who had the time to set this up back when this Dungeon was made.' I said to myself.

There was nothing in the room. Nothing so far at least…

"Where is the Boss?" I asked

Kin just kept growling at the middle of the room, but at the same time she was looking upwards. I looked up and then I saw this humongous Roach.

"What the Heck?" I yelled in shock. And tried to get my Sword… "Man! How could I forget that I didn't have it with me? I guess I'll have to use Magic only." I added and then the Roach dropped from the ceiling.

"Dang it. I need to see what could work with this enemy." I said and started running around it.

Kin rushed in to try and get me some info on the enemy's attacks and weaknesses. The Roach stopped paying attention to me and followed Kin only. It spat some poison much like the Ants in the Green ruins.

'How is it doing that? I never knew Roaches could be poisonous?' I said to myself and got ready for a fire spell.

Kin lounged at the roach and started clawing at its legs. The Roach collapsed from the pain but got up right away. Suddenly is started spitting high pressure water at Kin.

'Water? So I guess Lightning ought to work on it.' I said and canceled my fire spell.

Kin kept it busy as I charged energy onto my spell. With the size the enemy have I guess I'll need a lot of power behind the attack.

"Kin! Out of the way!" I yelled when I thought the attack was ready. Kin jumped out of the way and I blasted a barrage of Lightning bolts towards the Roach.

The Roach saw this coming and jumped onto the wall and out of the way from my attack.

"Tsk…" I said.

The Roach rushed me and tried to attack me with the high pressure water. I stepped to the side and then started charging another spell. I made this one weaker so I could attack faster. I threw a few lightning balls that seemed to paralyze the Roach. While the roach was "frozen" with the paralysis Kin and I attacked. Kin used her regular clawing and biting and I kept throwing lightning spells to it. When the roach regained its movement it was certainly not happy. It even turned golden like the Boss in the Green Ruins.

"Oh man. This is not good." I said and both Kin and I got ready for its next attack.

The Roach moved a lot faster than it already was and started spitting water and poison at us from almost every angle possible. Kin got hit with poison spit and I got my left arm pierced with pressurized water.

"Why is it always my left arm?" I yelled a little used to pain on my left arm. "I'm so grateful that I'm right-handed." I said and charged all the energy I could with my right arm.

The Roach rushed again and when it got close enough to not be able to dodge, I blasted the same lightning barrage from before and got it at pointblank. To make matters worse, I was standing in front of a puddle and when I hit it with the lightning the Roach happened to be standing there making the damage triple at the least. The Roach was defeated and disappeared much like the boss in the Green Ruins. It dropped a bunch of Insect Hide, Scrap pieces of Iron and Copper.

"Man, this is such a drag. So much trouble for such useless prizes?" I said a little annoyed as I picked up some of the Insect Hides and a couple pieces of Iron and Copper.

"Darn it. Kin!" I said remembering Kin had been hit with Poison. "Don't worry girl. I'll get you to Cinnamon. I'm sure she can do something about this."

I used the Return spell and got to the dungeon entrance in a matter of seconds. I picked Kin up with my only good arm and carried her across the Door room hallways to get to the Green Ruins.

"Mr. Kain is still at the Green Ruins. I can still catch up to him and at least get some first aid." I said as I walked through the Hallway.

Almost at the Green Ruins I collapsed from the pain on my left arm and tiredness from carrying Kin.

"Damn it." I said. "Mr. Kain! Can you hear me!? Mr. Kain!" I yelled towards the Green Ruins.

"That voice. Is that Raguna?" I heard Dan's voice

"Raguna! Are you in there?" Mr. Kain yelled into the Hallway, I was still pretty deep into the hallway so they couldn't see me.

"Over here!" I said and they went into the Hallway.

"Raguna! Dear Lord, what happened to you?" Mr. Kain said

"Kain. We should hurry; Kin here seems to be poisoned." Dan said

"Let's move." Mr. Kain said and they carried us out of the hallway and onto the research group.

After they did some first aid treatment on my arm and used an anti-poison brew on Kin they asked us a few questions.

"So what happened?" Mr. Kain asked "Since you were coming from the Dungeon-Link room I'm guessing this happened in the School Dungeon."

"You got it. We were fighting the boss there." I replied

"Really? Was he that strong?" Dan asked

"Not really but do you see something missing from me?" I asked

"You don't have your sword." Dan said

"You were fighting it barehanded?" Mr. Kain asked

"Not exactly, but yes, I was using Magic. I didn't realize I didn't have my sword until I got to the boss room." I replied "I would have left, but for some reason the Return Spell doesn't works in there and the door always seals when you enter it."

"Yeah, we tested that too here in the green ruins." Dan said

"Well, Come on. I'll take you two home." Mr. Kain said

"Actually, could you take me to see Cinnamon?" I said

Mr. Kain was quiet for a few seconds and then agreed to it. After a few minutes we made it to Mr. Kain's house and we walked in.

"Daddy you're back!" Candy yelled as she jump-hugged her dad. "Oh, Raguna is here too. Cinna-" Candy started but stopped when she saw Cinnamon standing on the beginning of the staircase and she looked terrified.

"Hey Cinnamon." I said waving my right arm.

"Raguna. How did this happened to you?" she asked

"I was in the School's Dungeon." I replied

"Let me look at your arm." She said and rushed over to me and looked at my arm, right away a light appeared meaning she was using Healing magic.

"Cinnamon, is not as bad as it looks. I'll be ok. Actually I asked Mr. Kain to bring me here for another reason…" I said and she stopped her Healing magic, she was done with healing my arm.

"What is it." She asked

"I know that Kin's poison was taken care of, but could you maybe double check her?" I said

"What do you mean?" Cinnamon asked

"Kin was poisoned on our fight. Your dad used an anti-poison brew on her and she looked better, but could you double check?" I asked again.

"Ok…" Cinnamon said and then we walked out to the garden to give a look at Kin. Cinnamon looked Kin over and even used her "Panacea" spell just in case.

"Thanks Cinnamon…I'm sorry." I said

"About what?" she asked

"Many years back I promised myself that I wouldn't make any of my friends worry. And now you see me like this. I saw it on your eyes. You were scared; terrified that something happened to me." I said "Sorry."

"Is ok, at least it was nothing major." She said.

"Still, I want to apologize for it." I said. We both stayed for a few minutes just seating on the grass and looking up at the sky.

"You know…" I started "…of the rumors that started when you moved to the city and started school?" I asked and she stared blankly at me. "There was a rumor as soon as you came to class. Everyone started saying how I "had the hots for you" and that we "were a couple." Well, to be honest. After hearing all of that, I started thinking about it and I really liked the idea. I just kept it to myself." Stopped looking up at the sky and looked at Cinnamon in the eyes. "Cinnamon. I like you. I like you a lot, heck is borderline Love, and I'd like to know if you'd like to go out with me." I said and just looked at her eyes.

Cinnamon stayed quiet and started going redder and redder every second. After a few minutes of just staring at each other's eyes she looked away and into the ground.

"A-are you serious?" she asked

"Of course." I said

"W-what could you like about someone like me?" she asked

"Cinnamon, you're a beautiful girl. You're smart and nice. I'd an idiot not to like someone like you." I said.

Cinnamon lowered her face more looking directly into the ground. I saw a water drop falling into the ground, her tears.

"I'm happy…" She said. "…I'm so happy; I didn't think you feel that way about me. Since we barely met I thought you'd never like me like that." Cinnamon finished

"So…what do you say? Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes…" Cinnamon said and raised her face from the ground. A bright, beautiful smile on her face and the tears on her eyes clearly stated she was happy.

"I can imagine how you're feeling, but don't cry. Crying could be easily mistaken by outside lookers." I said whipping a tear off her face.

"RAGUNA! How dare you make my little girl cry!?" Mr. Kain said running out of the front door with a Wooden Sword.

"Mr. Kain! No…I…She's…" I said not making any sense. I just couldn't think of what to say. I mean nothing I said would have made any sense at that point. I was just so happy I couldn't think straight.

And that was the beginning of another great adventure.

**Jesús: "Sorry for the delay. I lost my motivation to write last week and I had a lot of free time. I hope you all like it. I know that some of you might not agree with me on this pairing but to be honest Cinnamon is my favorite of the 13 possible girls in the game. But in any case, for those of you who have been reading since the beginning I hope you still support the story even after this decision. And for those of you who are reading this, after the change (This story was originally a "Raguna" only sorry it is now a "Raguna/Cinnamon" story), I hope you all have like this story so far. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and come back next time for another update."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jesús: "Hey there everyone. Man I'm still overly excited about Dragon Ball. And you all may be asking, what was that about dragon ball? Well DB has been with me since the day I was born, heck even before that, and then Last week I read that Akira Toriyama, the creator of the series, is thinking of making a new season for the series. Man I can't wait for 2014. Well, back in topic. I see that you all returned for another chapter, I'd like to know how many of my readers actually support this pairing that I'm going with and how many would have done a different one. Anyway I'll get to it." [Disclaimer] "I don't own the RF series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 20

Raguna POV

A new day, a new morning, and the beginning of a new life for me.

"Hmmm…Ah!" I say as I stretch looking out my window. 'Is beautiful today.' I say to myself

"Raguna! Breakfast is ready!" mom called from the other side of the door.

"Ok!" I say and get ready right away.

After a few minutes I was done changing and went straight down to the dining table to eat my breakfast.

"Well…someone woke up on the right foot today." Dad said

"I'm sure he just had a really good dream." Mom said

"I don't know honey; he's been like this since yesterday afternoon." Dad said

"Really? Mind sharing what's going on son." Mom asked

"Hmm? Oh, is nothing to worry about." I said

"Well when you say it like that…" Dad said

"I'm serious; I'm just so happy right now." I said

"So then, what happened?" mom asked

"Like I said nothing to worry about…" I said and finished my breakfast. "…I'll be going now. I promised Cinnamon I'd walk to school with her. Man, Candy can be really pushy at times, but this time, I'm ok with it." I finish and leave.

After about a half hour I made it to Cinnamon's house and Mr. Kain was just pulling out of the driveway.

"Morning Mr. Kain." I said

"Oh, is you Raguna. I see that you really meant what you said yesterday." Mr. Kain said

After he almost killed me with the wooden sword he calmed down and let us explain what had happened. He calmed down and went from "Rage Mode" to "Nice Father-in-Law Mode."

"Of course sir. Cinnamon is an amazing girl. Why would I lie to her about how I feel for her?" I replied.

"Ok, just remember you two are barely on the first year of High School, so if I hear you went anywhere near "Second…Base" I still have a few untested Potions I'd like to see if they work." Mr. Kain said in his "daughter protection mode", Man how many modes does this guys has?

"Don't worry about it." I replied and then he switched the car to go.

"Well then, take care of her. And if you two go out after class, make sure she's back before sundown." He said and drove off. I just stood there and waved.

When he was gone for good I went to the doorbell and rung it.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Cari's voice was heard from the intercom.

"Good morning Mrs. Cari." I just said into the intercom.

"Oh, Good morning Raguna. I'll open the door right away." She said and a few seconds later the front door opened.

"Good morning!" Candy said sticking her head out of the dining room.

"Morning." I replied

"We'll be ready in a second." Candy said and then put her head back into the room.

"Please come on in. would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Cari said.

"I'll be ok, thanks." I said and followed Mrs. Cari into the room. "Morning." I said and went over to Cinnamon and gave her a small hug.

"Good morning." She replied as she normally would but she was beet red.

"You two might want to hurry up. Remember that you still have to drop off your sister at school." Mrs. Cari said

"Right." Cinnamon said and finished her cereal and so did Candy. "Ready?" she asked

"Whenever you are?" I replied

"And you?" she asked again this time to Candy.

"Just let me go get my backpack." Candy said and ran up the stair and came back soon after with her backpack hanging from her back. "Ready!" she said and we all left the house.

"Take care you three." Mrs. Cari said and waved us goodbye.

We walked for a few minutes and Candy kept playing around with everything she could find. Petting random stray puppies and kitties. And soon enough we made it to her school.

"Thanks Big Sis, Raguna." Candy said.

"Good morning Candy!" we heard a voice coming from the school gate.

"G-good morning" Candy replied shyly and stuttering.

"Who is that?" I asked Cinnamon.

"His name is Marco." Cinnamon said

"Hello there. My name is Marco. Nice to meet you." The kid, now known as Marco, said

"Nice to meet you Marco. I'm Raguna." I said and stretched my hand out and we shook hands. And I noticed something… "Hey Marco, are you an Elf?"

"Why? Do you not like Elf?" he replied really angry sounding.

"That's not it. Is just I once read that Elves were the only raze in humanity with pointy ears and I just got a glimpse of yours." I replied "I also read some really cool things about Elves and really wanted to meet one."

"Oh, well I'm only half elven. My mother settled in this town with a human man a few years before I was born. They married a year into their relationship and here I am." Marco said.

"That's really cool. You may be only half elf, but I have to say, you look like someone who could know how to use a sword." I said

"Actually, I do. A little bit only though. My mother is the city's best weapon crafter. Every here and there I sneak out and practice." He replied.

"Cool. I don't know a lot, but maybe I could teach you something." I said

"Really? You fight? Awesome!" Marco said and then the school's bell rung. "oops. We're gonna be late." Marco said and grabbed Candy's hand "Come one Candy!" he said

"Umm…R-r-r-right" she said stuttering like crazy.

Once they were out of sight…

"She totally likes him." I said

"tee-hee, do I sense a little bit of teasing urges in that sentence?" Cinnamon said

"Maybe…" I replied "Well, we should get going to school too." I said and stretched my hand out to Cinnamon, she took it and we walked to school holding hands. I could feel her hand trembling from shyness.

After a few minutes we made it to school and every girl was ready to rush me, but they noticed 1) Me walking with Cinnamon, and 2) We were holding hands. So they stopped.

"What the heck is the meaning of this!?" we heard one of the girls, the quiet one again.

"No really dude, what happened?" a guy from our class said.

"Well, I was in the school dungeon yesterday and I was in the boss room." I started

"You in a Dungeon?" another guy said

"Once there I realize I didn't have my sword so I fought it almost bare handed." I said "I almost got killed by the boss."

"Oh my God!" the girls yelled

"After fighting the boss I realized one thing. There are things in life that we could regret not trying and dying without even having the chance to try them. When the Boss almost killed me yesterday one thing flashed in my mind, and that was Cinnamon. Cinnamon's face smiling, happy, sad, crying. After thinking that at that moment I could die and not tell her how I really felt about her something in me triggered and I was able to defeat the boss." I said

"Seriously? That's cool young man." Erik said

"And soon after that, I went over to Cinnamon's house and asked her to be my Girlfriend." I said

"What?" a few girls said.

"She said yes." I said

"What!?" some guys said.

Cinnamon leant on me and I put my arm around her in a hug.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" everyone yelled

**Jesús: "There we go. That's all for this update. Now, I might get a few people out there to say "What the heck was with Candy's reaction to Marco?" or something along the lines. Well, this is set a few hundred years in the future, so even if they are the "reincarnations" of the people in the game they are bound to be different in a way. That's why I made Candy have that small "sweet spot" and Marco have the "outgoing" type of personality. Worry not; they will act like they always do but it won't be exactly the same. I mean is not like I'm going to make them complete OC's they will only be "tweaked" a little bit. In any case, that's it for the week; please leave a review letting me know what you think of the story. If you have any ideas for this story or a dungeon suggestion please, feel free to leave them as a review or send me a PM. I'd like to thank Hoytti for his support and suggesting me so many different Dungeon Ideas, I'm definitely going to look back at those and think of a way to incorporate them into the story, I mean I do need a lot of Dungeons since I added the "Dungeon Crawler" game…Anyway, I'm just ranting now so I'll leave and come back when the next chapter is done. See Ya!" **


	21. Chapter 21

**Jesús: "I'm back. And the excitement for the DBZ thing has much certainly calmed down. Well, How about we do the usual and just get to it?" [Disclaimer] "I don't own the RF series or any Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 21

Raguna POV

Cinnamon and I went through class pretty normally. I mean, none of the girls did anything to try and get Cinnamon away from me and neither did the guys try to tease us about us getting together.

"Hey Cinnamon, what do you say about hanging out? We can call it our first date." I said

Cinnamon looked at me and then looked at the ground. Her ears went red and so I figured she was blushing.

"Ok…" she replied "…but I have to get Candy from School."

"Alright, we can get her, drop her off at home and then we can go." I said.

"That sounds fine by me." Cinnamon said and smiled at me.

We walked to Candy's school and saw her walking along Marco and fidgeting while she was with him again.

'Oh man, so much material for teasing…' I thought.

"You can if you want." Cinnamon said

"Can you read my mind? You're awesome." I said.

"I-I just remembered what you said this morning." Cinnamon said.

"Still, are you sure?" I asked

"Why not? I mean that way she'll learn what it mean to be on the receiving end of Teasing." Cinnamon said and the then Candy and Romeo got to us.

"Hey there Kiddos." I said greeting the youngsters.

"'Sup Raguna?" Romeo was the first to reply.

"H-hello." Candy replied.

"What's the matter? Nervous about something?" I said.

Candy started going red.

"Hey Candy. Are you catching a cold or something? Your face is going red. Let me see if you got a fever." Romeo said putting his hand on her forehead and one on his own. "You seem fine."

"You look so cute together." I said

"W-what?" Romeo Reacted to what I said.

"W-we're just friends from class." Candy said

"Y-yeah what she said." Romeo said and then Candy's face changed from "embarrassed" to "hurt."

'oops…I think that even though I didn't do much I took it too far…I know.' I though "Hey you two. Cinnamon and I are going on a date, we were originally thinking of dropping Candy off home and then going, how would you two like to come along?" I asked

"Are you sure that's ok?" Romeo asked.

"Cinnamon, what do you think?" I asked

"It sounds good to me. A double date." She said teasingly towards Candy. Candy just went redder than she already was.

"Ok…" candy said.

"How about you Romeo?" I asked

"Ok, I'll come too."

The four of us started walking to downtown and once there we stood there looking around.

"Well, who wants some food? My treat." I said and then we all walked to a nearby burger shop.

We all got a burger with a side of fries and a soda. While we ate we also planned our "double date" hangout thing. When we finished our food we went to the movies and watched an animated comedy. All of us left the theater almost dead from laughter.

"That was really funny." Candy said

"I know, I couldn't stop laughing." Cinnamon said

"You know, I think this was the first time I heard you laughing. It was really cute." I said hugging her from behind. Cinnamon returned the hug by putting her hands on mine and leaning her head on my chest.

"Your face was cute too when you were laughing." Romeo said to Candy and once again she went all fidgety.

"Hey is tradition to hit the arcade after watching a movie. Come on." I said and started leading everyone to the Arcade stand next to the theater.

We all played some simple games; racing, dancing, and every now and then fighter games. We were having fun with all the things we were doing but as always all fun must come to an end…

"Is already past 5. I think we should get home soon." Romeo said looking at a clock.

"Would you like a ride?" I said

"Wait, you can drive? I didn't see you have a car." Romeo asked

"Yes I can drive, but no I don't have a car. I was talking about this…" I said and whistled. Kin came after a few minutes. "…Kin here can take you home." I explained

"OH, that would be really cool. Can I really ride her?" Romeo asked

"Sure. Just tell her which way to go she'll understand you." I said and then Kin took Romeo home.

"Well then, Shall we get home then?" Cinnamon said.

We all started walking down the street until we reached Cinnamon's house.

"Here you ladies are. I'll be taking my leave now." I said

"Thanks for today Raguna. It was really fun." Cinnamon said

"It really was." Candy said.

"I know what you mean. I had a blast too. What do you say maybe we do it again on Sunday?" I asked

"WHAT?!" we heard from the intercom at the doorbell and soon after Mr. Kain ran out.

"Huh?" we all said

"What were you all doing?" Mr. Kain asked ready to attack.

"We were on a date." Candy said

"A date with both my little girls?" Mr. Kain said

"Ok, before any of this starts sounding more awkward all we did was have lunch, watch a movie and play videogames at the arcade." I said

"Oh, then that's good. Otherwise I had a potion ready here." Mr. Kain said holding a test tube of some sort.

"Isn't that your speed increase potion?" Cinnamon asked

"Shh…" Mr. Kain said and shoved the potion back into his pocket.

We all laughed a bit and then I turned to walk away.

"Wait Raguna. Would you like to maybe have some dinner here?" Cinnamon asked

"If your dad is willing to make a peace treaty then yes." I replied

We all laughed again and we all walked into the house.

"Hello there Raguna. How's are you doing?" Mrs. Cari asked

"Hello Mrs. Cari." I replied.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple hours you can all maybe play a game and we'll call on you when the food is ready." Mrs. Cari said

"Ok. We'll be in my room doing our homework." Cinnamon said

"Oh my…" Mrs. Cari said

"Honey do you think we were born yesterday? That's the oldest excuse in the book." Mr. Kain said.

"I'm serious." Cinnamon said and showed him a notebook page with the homework due on the next day.

"Well then carry on." Mr. Kain said and we both walked to her room.

Normal POV

A little over an hours has gone by since Raguna and Cinnamon started doing their homework.

"Honey, can you get Cinnamon and Raguna? Food will be served in a few minutes." Cari said

"Alright." Kain replied and walked up the stairs and up to Cinnamon's door.

"Cinnamon. I know we've done this already a couple times but I really think we shouldn't be doing this on your bed." Raguna's voice could be heard.

"But we need a soft surface that can shift from even to uneven." Cinnamon replied.

"True, but remember we need to make sure is perfectly still, standing up straight and that it doesn't spills anything." Raguna replied

"Yeah, I know. Are you ready?" Cinnamon said

"Alright, I'll keep track of time to see how long it lasts. Remember I don't want us to make a mess so try to catch it before it spills all over the place." Raguna said and then there was silence for a few minutes.

"It's almost spilling catch it!" Raguna said and then Kain opened the door.

"I said no closer than second base!" he yelled and then saw that both Raguna and Cinnamon were looking at a cup that was balancing on a rod standing on Cinnamon's bed. The cup fell and water spilled all over the bed.

"Father! Now you made us mess up my bed." Cinnamon said quickly tending to her bed.

"What was that about?" Kain asked

"We were doing a weird experiment the science teacher came up with. We had to balance a cup of water on top of a rod, such as this one, and time it to see how long it took to lose its balance and fall. But she specifically said it had to be a surface similar to a matrass. We had managed to catch the cup before any water fell before." Raguna explained.

"Father. What were you thinking we were doing?" Cinnamon asked a bit innocently

Kain went silent and red faced at the thoughts that had gone through his mind a second ago. The rest of Raguna's visit went normal. He had dinner with them and finished his homework.

"I'll be going now. It was fun today." Raguna said again.

"Yeah. I really enjoyed it." Cinnamon said

"Well, I better get going. Is starting to get dark and I don't want to have to use the return spell in the middle of the street where everyone can see me." Raguna said

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Cinnamon

"Yup. See ya." Raguna said and the two shared a small goodbye kiss and then he turned and walked towards his home.

**Jesús: "Alright there it is. To be honest that was completely different from what I had originally planned. Meh, as my friend says "Shit Happens." Well in any case. That was a bit of a "Normal" chapter and we'll be going back to some more. Story like chapters next time. See ya!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. I am SO sorry for the long wait. My laptop had been acting up and I hadn't had much of a chance to work on this nor my other story. Man, I first get the Blue screen and then Word won't start up. Just my luck. I managed to get my laptop's word to work so might as well try to work on this, anyway. Let's see how long it took me to make this with these problems, is Thursday May 9th. Ok now to the chapter shall we…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the RF series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Ch. 22

Raguna POV

Done with school one more day. I just hope I can have some enjoyment after this.

"So Raguna. Is been a while since we've played Dungeon Crawler." Cinnamon said

"It has hasn't it? Man, I haven't even touched that since you and I played it." I replied

"Weren't you going to play it with Mist too?" Cinnamon asked

"I was, but then after I got together with you she got all defensive and has been avoiding me. You see, she always plays around about wanting to be together with me…if you know what I mean…" I replied

"Oh…I didn't know she liked you that way?" Cinnamon asked

"Yeah. You see since we were little we heard stories about great-great grandpa Raguna. How he mastered all three dungeons, saved Whale Island, and even how he and great-great grandma Mist met and ended up getting together to create our family." I said

"Wait…you two were named after your great-great grandparents?" Cinnamon asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"I was named after my great-great grandmother too." Cinnamon said.

"Wow. That's intense. Wait by any chance; have your family ever talked about how you looked like your great-great grandma?" I asked

"Yeah, whenever I see my grandma she keeps telling me how I look so much like my great-great grandmother." Cinnamon asked

"Wow…that's crazy…wow, talk about off-topic." I said

Cinnamon raised her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Is true. You were telling me about Mist."

"Oh yeah, well since she heard those stories as a little girl and we grew up together she's been growing a bit of a Cousin Complex. She has tried to come on to me in the pass. So I guess that you and I getting together just made her angry that she can't get with me now." I finished

"I can see how that could happen. I feel a little bad for Mist though she won't be able to get together with you even if I wasn't with you." Cinnamon said

"Yeah, my friends used to tell me to get with her. that it would be ok since we're just cousins. I just don't think it's right…But anyway, want to come over and maybe play some Dungeon Crawler?" I asked

"Sure, sounds good to me." Cinnamon said and we started walking to my house.

When we arrived I opened the door for her and we walked in.

"I'm home…!" I yelled there was no reply "…and I have company!" I said and then my mom came out from the living room.

"Oh Cinnamon. You've been coming both into conversation and over quite often. It is almost as if you were Raguna's Girlfriend." Mom said

"Actually Mom…" I replied. I had forgotten to tell my parents.

"Whoa? Wait? What? Kain actually let you get with his daughter?" Dad yelled and popped his head out from the living room.

"Kain?" both Cinnamon and I asked

"Do you know my father?" Cinnamon asked

"Yeah. Back in High School we used to be the randomest/stupidest duo in campus." Dad said

"Stupidest? That's doesn't sounds like Mr. Kain at all. Also Last time I checked _randomest_ wasn't a word in the dictionary." I said

"I'm serious. We were both really stupid for our own good. But we were the top of our class too. So while we were the stupidest in campus we were also the smartest." Dad said

"And most handsome too." Mom said and started kissing Dad.

"Mom, Dad, Hello we're still here." I said

"Right sorry." They both said

"So how's Cari?" Mom asked

"You also know my mom?"

"Yeah, we were best friends at the time. We started going out with your dads at around the same time." Mom said

"Now that you mention that Kain stopped being as stupid as he used to be. He still was random as all hell but not as stupid as usual." Dad said

"Wow…" both Cinnamon and I said

"So then, what brings you two here today?" Mom asked

"We were going to play in my room." I replied

"Son if you need to borrow a co-"

"We're going to play Dungeon Crawler." I added right before my dad finished.

"Oh…then carry on." Dad said and we both just went to my room.

The two of us walked into my room and put our bags off to the side. I started up the system and set up the Linkers.

"Ready?" I asked handing Cinnamon the LinkerV2

"Yeah." Cinnamon replied and put on the Linker.

"I'll just lie on the floor again." I said

"There's enough space here for both of us." Cinnamon said then there was a small 'ow' coming from behind the door.

"Give me a second…" I said and walked over to the door and opened it. Both my parents fell into my room. "Wow…is that really all the trust there is for me?"

"I told you to be quiet!" Mom said

"You're the one that hit me." Dad said. When Cinnamon said that last sentence apparently my mom jerked back and hit my dad on the gut making him yelp in pain.

"How about a little privacy? I mean even though we are only playing videogames. If you need anything, talk through the microphone on the desk and we'll hear you." I sad and then my parents left the room.

Cinnamon and I both laid down on my bed but even though there was enough space for both of us to be side to side Cinnamon cuddled onto me and laid her head on my shoulder putting her arm around me.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Cinnamon said

"Synch!" we both said and started up the game.

Once we spawned we were in the Inn we last left off on. I was back to being a swordsman, hopefully soon to be dual-swordsman, and Cinnamon a Mage.

"OK then, are you ready?" I asked opening the quest log.

"Yeah, what should we do first?" Cinnamon asked

"Let's see…Last time we played I managed to pick up some side quest to level up and also some area maps to know 1) where we're going and 2) where the monsters around our level are at so we can level grind. I think we should go to the caves north from here. The level rage is about 5 levels ahead of us but if we play and manage to get through then we can get a lot of EXP and quick." I said explaining the plan.

"Sounds good to me. Just let me equip something before we take off." Cinnamon said and then a light appeared on her and she appeared dressed in a black leather suit and on her back there was a new staff that on the tip it had a crescent moon.

"I like the new look. The weapon also looks like it could come in handy in close combat." I said

"Thank you. This is just a starter set though. We'll find better armor later in the game." Cinnamon said

"Aware of it. That's why I decided to spend my money on info. Well then Shall we?" I said and opened the door to of the room.

Cinnamon and I started walking and soon we reached the village gate.

"Are you sure you're ready to take off?" I asked one last time.

"I think that's my line." She said laughing and then the two of us just walked out of the village and towards the cave.

On the way we took out a few monsters and managed to go up 2 levels each.

"Man I am going to miss the simplicity of this when we reach level 30+." I said

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Maybe leveling won't be as easy then, but there will still be a challenge." Cinnamon replied and once again we walked towards the cave.

When we finally made it to the cave we went inside of it and started looking around for lout boxes and enemy monsters. The quest we set out to do was to find a rare figure of a legendary beast. The item was the major's but on his travels he dropped it inside the cave somewhere and asked us to retrieve it.

"So where are we going to find this figure?" Cinnamon asked looking through a chest we came across.

"Not sure. The quest info just said it was in this cave. It might be a drop item, it might be a lout item, heck it might even be a boss drop item. I am really hoping is not that last one because I don't think we are ready for any level bosses right now." I replied

"Oh, I sure we'd be ok. We are a great mage and an amazing swordsman. We can take anything." Cinnamon said sounding, in all honesty, a little sexy-like.

"Is that teasing I hear? I could really go for a little bit of action right about now." I replied making Cinnamon blush. "What's wrong? I'm talking about the fact that monsters are starting to get closer."

"Oh, right…" Cinnamon said and drew her magic-staff.

The monsters started entering the area we were in and we got ready for battle.

"Well? Do you want to take the Slimes and the Boars? Or maybe you want the Goblins and the Living Plants?" I asked

"I'll take the Slimes and Boars. I think it'll be easier on me." Cinnamon said and rushed the enemy.

"Alright." I said and rushed the enemy too.

Normal POV

Cinnamon neared her enemy and swung her staff over her head placing the bladed end towards the enemy and then lunged at the closest boar. The boar's health went down to a little over half and then she continued her attack by hitting the boar with the un-bladed end of her staff, which even though un-bladed her attack stats were now increased and she gave it enough damage to make it stumble back.

"Fireball!" she yelled and blasted a fireball towards the boar finishing it up. More boars came up from behind and she jumped over them.

"Earth Spikes!" She yelled and few earth spikes took off towards the previously attacking boars, these spikes either hit a weak spot or were the strong element against the boars because the boars died in that one hit.

"Raguna! Attacking the Boars from behind or using earth based moves takes the down easiest!" Cinnamon yelled passing on her new found info.

"Thanks, but those are your target!" Raguna said as he clashed swords with a goblin.

Raguna then pushed the Goblin away and he did a quick cross slash across the Goblin's chest taking the goblin down. More goblins attacked and he just spun around creating a vortex like aura around him.

"So that's "Spin Vortex"?" Raguna said as he saw the Goblins fly off and dying from the hit of the spinning blade.

"What do you mean?" Cinnamon said

"I just saw the name of the attack in my skill tree; I never really did any research on how to do it or how it looked." Raguna said and then jumped spinning vertically and then slamming his sword into the ground barely missing a walking plant. From the surrounding area of the hit fire raised and burned the plants to death.

"…and that was "Flame Geyser"." Raguna said "It is very convenient I had those skills from the beginning." Raguna said

"Then again those are the basic elements learned in RPGs." Cinnamon replied and then continued her melee attacks against the slimes.

"I though, you didn't play much videogames." Raguna replied

"I played a few Turn-Based-Strategy RPGs when I didn't feel like reading a book." Cinnamon replied and used her fireball again to try and get rid of the slimes faster.

"So you do have a bit of gaming experience aside from last time we played." Raguna replied as he got his sword back handed slashed at the last remaining plant monster. Right after he finished the monster he threw his sword at the slime Cinnamon was fighting and lowered it's health enough for Cinnamon to kill it in one hit.

They started picking up the dropped Items from the monsters and then they started scanning the items.

"Did you get the figure?" Cinnamon asked

"Nope, I'm guessing you didn't either?" Raguna replied and then he closed his inventory.

"No. We should keep looking." Cinnamon said and she closed her inventory.

After they walked for a few minutes they found some lout and still none of them was the required item.

"I have a real bad feeling about this…" Raguna said scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Why's that?" Cinnamon asked.

"Well, according to the map. There are only two chests left in this dungeon. Also, we are so deep into the cave that you could say we could encounter the boss in any second." Raguna explained the reasoning behind his fear.

"So in other words we either find the lost item, or fight a boss to get it?" Cinnamons asked

"Yup, but this being a side quest makes my fear come down, if it's a side quest there is no way the boss has the item." Raguna said and the two kept walking.

Soon enough they reached the boss room door. The two remaining treasure chest rested right next to the door, one at each side.

"Well, let's get the chest then." Cinnamon said

"Right." Raguna replied and then two went to the chest.

Both opened the chest at the same time.

"I found it!" Cinnamon said happily.

"Watch out!" Rauna said as he pushed Cinnamon out of an incoming attack.

"What was that?" Cinnamon asked

"My chest was a Mimic." Raguna said and drew his sword.

"But what was that blast just now?" Cinnamon asked getting ready for battle too.

"As if Mimics weren't annoying enough apparently they decided to make them have laser breath. So in short, they can shot lasers out of their mouths." Raguna explained and started running at the Mimic dodging laser after laser.

"Raguna, I'll call its attention. You hit its weak spot. It should be on its back." Cinnamon said and charged many fireballs and blasted them one after the other while running in the opposite direction to Raguna.

"Wait! I never even agreed to the plan!" Raguna said and then a larger than normal laser flew towards Cinnamon.

Cinnamon took the hit directly and then dropped to the ground as smoke appeared from the spot where the laser made contact. Her health was at just below a quarter and the Mimic was still targeted on her.

"I won't let you get to her!" Raguna yelled as he jumped high and started spinning vertically again. "Flame…! Geyser!" Raguna yelled again as he slammed his sword into the Mimic instead of the ground.

The Mimic burst into flames and then vanished.

"Cinnamon! Cinnamon, are you ok?" Raguna asked

"Y-yeah…I guess the new equipment helped me survive that attack." Cinnamon said as she started getting up and pulled out a small health potion.

After Cinnamon rested for a second the two decided to go back to the village and turn in the mission. The Major rewarded the two with some money as well as some equipment; Raguna got a new sword, although it was the same one he already had. And Cinnamon got a new witch dress that increased her Physical Defense and Magic Attack, the dressed was an add-on dress so it just went over her current outfit.

"You know aside from that Mimic. That went really well." Cinnamon said

"Yeah, we also did take some time. Maybe we should just log out. We still need to get our Homework done" Raguna said.

"Right." Cinnamon said and the two went back to reality.

Raguna and Cinnamon did their homework and soon after Raguna took Cinnamon back home.

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. That's it for this update. I tried making it a bit longer than usual because of the last one, or two, I missed. I already took my Laptop and Desktop to the Computer technician's to get them fixed and they are back as 200%...Trust me, I know anything higher than 100% is not possible, but my Desktop runs much, Much, MUCH faster than even when it was brand new. Anyway. That was this update and next one will come in the scheduled time, two weeks. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and I'll see you all next time! Bye! By the way is Saturday June 23…WOW!" **


End file.
